El nacimiento de una leyenda: Hiccup I y la Joya del Dragón
by ShieldSummers
Summary: Mucho antes de Hiccup III, su antepasado Hiccup I fue el primer humano en entrar en contacto con un dragón. Mucho antes de Toothless, Wodensfang se aventuró en el mundo de los humanos. Esta es la historia de cómo los destinos de humanos y dragones quedaron unidos para siempre. O simplemente es la historia de por qué un Hiccup siempre tendrá a su lado un dragón.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

Si, hace mucho que no escribo. Si, ya se que debería haber terminado el fic _**Hiccup II y la rebelión de los dragones**_ ¡Pero en mi defensa diré que estoy trabajando en ello! Mientras tanto, os dejo por aquí esta historia que constará de doce capítulos (ya están escritos todos, de modo que no la dejaré en hiatus y actualizaré cada semana)

Este fanfic es sobre la historia de Hiccup I y su dragón Wodensfang ¿No sabeis quien fue Hiccup I? Pues fue el antepasado de Hiccup III, el protagonista de los libros y las películas. Osea, antepasado de nuestro Hiccup, el vikingo testarudo que no puede vivir sin Toothless. Tenemos muy poca información sobre él, solo sabemos que fue el primer humano en hacer amistad con un dragón, con Wodensfang, y que su vida debió ser bastante parecida a la del Hiccup de las películas. Sin embargo yo me he imaginado las cosas un poco distintas. Hiccup I es un personaje que me fascina, ya que vivió en una época muy lejana donde el mundo era más salvaje y los dragones mucho más crueles. Si quereis saber más cosas sobre él podeis buscar información en wikipedia.

Espero que os guste leer este fanfic tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Capitulo 0: Prólogo**

Todas las historias tienen un principio. A veces ese principio se remonta muy atrás en el tiempo. En el caso de nuestra historia, debemos situarnos dos mil años atrás. Concretamente debemos situarnos en el continente donde vivían los Hijos del Norte, en una aldea situada cerca de la costa. Dicha aldea se llamaba Hus y era propiedad de un grupo muy específico de Hijos del Norte llamados Hairy Hooligan, aunque más que aldea parecía un campamento, porque sus habitantes residían en tiendas y se desplazaban de un lado para otro dependiendo de la estación. El enclave estaba rodeado de bosques y montañas. Solo era un pequeño poblado en un mundo mucho más basto y salvaje del que conocemos ahora. El clima era mucho menos benévolo. La nieve era cruel, los volcanes estaban activos y la magia podía sentirse en el ambiente. Las noches eran más largas y las sombras abundaban por doquier. Los bosques estaban llenos de criaturas mágicas, como los fuegos fatuos, los huldra, los elfos o los unicornios.

O al menos eso era lo que contaban las leyendas. Los hombres que vivían en esas tierras no habían visto nunca a ese tipo de criaturas, que en la mayoría de los casos eran benévolas y portadoras de buena suerte. No, ellos tenían que convivir con algo más grande y que definitivamente era real: Los dragones. Los Hijos del Norte libraban épicas batallas contra las criaturas aladas que escupían fuego. Era la era de las leyendas, que daría lugar al nombre de muchos héroes famosos.

Pero al margen de todo aquello, volviendo a la aldea, en ella había una tienda vikinga de grandes dimensiones y muy bien decorada. No era para menos, pues en esa tienda vivía Hakkon, uno de los líderes de los clanes de la tribu Hairy Hooligan.

En el momento en que comienza nuestra historia, Hakkon se encontraba sentado alrededor de una fogata con su hijo pequeño acurrucado entre sus piernas, escuchando atentamente la historia que su padre le estaba contando mientras el fuego chispeteaba y el humo se elevaba hacia una de las oberturas del techo:

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, no existía nada. Solo había oscuridad, un abismo enorme y vacío llamado Ginnugagap. Ginnugagap no tenía estrellas, ni agua, ni tierra firme, era una masa de caos donde coexistían las fuerzas del universo. No había nada definido en ella. Un día la región este de Ginnugagap comenzó a helarse, y al mismo tiempo la región oeste comenzó a arder con unas llamas que parecían sacadas del mismísimo infierno. Tras un tiempo coexistiendo, el fuego y el hielo chocaron. De ese choque nació Ymir, el primer gigante. Ymir tuvo descendencia y de él nacieron los gigantes del lodo y los seres primigenios. Después de algunas generaciones tuvo lugar el nacimiento de Odín, nuestro padre y señor. Para aquel entonces los gigantes cometían auténticas barbaridades contra las formas de vida que ellos consideraban más débiles, y aquello no gustaba al dios nórdico. Odín derrotó a Ymir en singular combate y con los restos de su cuerpo creó Midgar, la tierra. Y entonces…

-¡Entonces Odín perdió su ojo!

Hakkon resopló. Ya empezaba su hijo a interrumpirle.

-No Hiccup, eso es otra historia. Aquí estamos hablando de los orígenes de Midgar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es importante que lo conozcas ¿Vale? Ahora déjame que siga contándote.

El pequeño Hiccup miraba con ojos muy abiertos la historia que su padre le contaba. Al fin y al cabo el deber de todo vikingo era conocer las historias de sus orígenes.

Y precisamente con este niño es con quien empieza nuestro relato, un relato que duraría más de mil años y que daría lugar a una de las leyendas más famosas de dragones y vikingos.

Ese niño era Hiccup Horrendus Haddock I.

Hiccup era hijo de Haakon, el líder del clan Haddock. Este clan era uno de los siete que conformaban la tribu de los Hairy Hooligan. Los otros seis clanes eran Hofferson, Jorgerson, los Thorston, Ingerman, Larson y Hardacre. Todos juntos vivían en Hus. Hus era una famosa por dos cosas: que no tenían líder y que vivían en constante pelea con los dragones. No tener un líder o rey no era problema para ellos. No había entre ellos un jefe que destacara sobre el resto porque según sus leyendas solo podía ser líder aquel que portara la Marca Sagrada, y hasta la fecha ninguno de sus miembros había nacido con dicha marca.

¿Qué cómo era la Marca Sagrada? Unos decían que era como un rayo sobre la piel, otros que como un gran lunar, y otros que era un triángulo sobre el ombligo. Ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea. Solo sabían que cuando apareciera, sabrían que era ella. Cosas de vikingos.

A pesar de ello se organizaban bastante bien, y quitando roces y competiciones absurdas motivadas por el rudo carácter de estas gentes la convivencia en la aldea era bastante buena. Eran una tribu unida. Y precisamente esta era la segunda cosa por la que Hus era famosa: sus habitantes estaban muy unidos porque tenían un enemigo en común, los dragones.

-Como iba diciendo, Odín creó Midgar. Lo hizo con esmero, y pronto pasó a ser el mundo más bello de todos los Nueve Reinos. Los dioses estaban maravillados con este mundo. Sin embargo, era una pena que estuviera vacío. Por eso Odín tuvo la idea de crearnos a nosotros, los seres humanos. Para ello talló formas de hombres y mujeres en los árboles y con un soplo les infundió vida. Dotados pues con alma, intelecto y capacidad para amar y sentir, los hombres pronto comenzaron a dominar Midgar. Todos los dioses vieron esto con agrado. Todos, menos uno. Se trataba de Loki, el dios del engaño. Estaba celoso de que aquellas criaturas que Odin había colocado en Midgar hubieran prosperado tanto, pues hubiera deseado quedarse Midgar para él solo. Así que creó una bestia horrible de cuerpo alargado como una serpiente y escamas duras como el acero para que destruyera a los humanos. Este ser fue conocido como Jormundgander, la gran serpiente marina. Odín se apiadó de los humanos que estaban masacrando y mandó a su hijo Thor a que se enfrentara a la serpiente. Thor obedeció y entró en combate con la serpiente. Fue un duelo que duró más de mil días. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer, Thor logró arrancar de la frente de la serpiente la Joya del Dragón, una piedra con poderes mágicos que infundía fuerza a su portador y que era capaz de controlar a todos los que pertenecían a la raza de las grandes serpientes. Tras quedarse sin la fuente de su poder, Jormundgander fue desterrada a las profundidades del mar, de donde nunca debería volver a salir. Sin embargo, sus descendientes, los dragones, juraron vengar a su antecesor y declararon la guerra a los humanos. Es por eso que los dragones y los humanos estamos condenados a enfrentarnos. Nosotros como descendientes de Odin debemos exterminarlos y luchar contra ellos para poder sobrevivir y conservar las tierras que el Padre de Todos nos regaló.

-¿Y no sería más fácil hablar con los dragones y compartir la tierra?-El pequeño vikingo ladeó la cabeza, poniendo una expresión de interrogación en su rostro.

-¿Estás loco? Con las bestias no se dialoga.-Replicó su padre.

-¡Pero si la tierra es muy grande! Hay sitio de sobra para todos.

Haakon suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Su hijo era demasiado ingenuo. El hombre se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado y tomó al niño en brazos, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza.

-Aún eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Cuando crezcas...

-Cuando crezca ¿Qué?-Una voz de mujer interrumpió al vikingo.

Haakon giró la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había aparecido detrás de él. Se trataba de Hliv, su mujer. La mujer de largo pelo negro lo miraba con los brazos en jarras con gesto serio. Varias veces le había advertido a su marido de que no debían tocar el tema de la estatura de Hiccup por una simple razón:

No sabía si su hijo iba a crecer más.

El chico era un hiccup, un niño que había nacido prematuramente. En la tribu Hairy Hooligan esos niños eran considerados como portadores de mala suerte y desgracia. No faltaba quien rumoreaba que aquello era un castigo de los dioses a Haakon por haberse casado con una extranjera. Porque, efectivamente, Hliv pertenecía a la tribu de los Kaldron, y las leyes Hooligan establecían que el líder de un clan solo podía escoger esposa de entre las mujeres de la tribu. Haakon sin embargo no había hecho caso de los rumores y había defendido a su mujer y a su hijo prematuro de cualquier burla y habladuría. Al fin y al cabo era sangre de su sangre, y aunque las leyes dictasen que los niños malditos debían ser abandonados en el bosque para servir de alimento a las bestias, Haakon había hecho lo que consideraba correcto. Incluso le había puesto al niño el nombre más horrible que se le había ocurrido para mantener alejados a los trolls. Nadie hasta ahora se había llamado Hiccup, y precisamente al ponerle ese nombre lo había echo con la intención de que su hijo jamás se avergonzara de lo que era. Por suerte la mayoría de los aldeanos había acabado por aceptar su existencia. Aunque más que aceptar habría que decir tolerar, ya que se daba por echo que el niño nunca podría hacer lo mismo que los demás chicos de su edad. Era por eso que el pequeño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, al cuidado de su madre y vigilado por los miembros de su clan.

Haakon intentó no pensar en eso y trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Acarició el pelo del niño, depositando un suave beso en su frente, y luego se acercó para besar a su mujer.

-Solo estaba contándole la historia del origen de los dragones.

-No es el mejor cuento para mandarlo a dormir, podría tener pesadillas.

-¡A mi me gustan esas historias!-Chilló Hiccup.-¡Quiero escuchar más!

Sus padres rieron ante ese comentario.

-De momento se un niño bueno y corre a casa cuando veas que se acerca un dragón.-Dijo su padre.

-Eso es.-Afirmó su madre.-Mañana te contaremos más historias, pero ahora tocar irse a la cama.

El niño bostezó y asintió con la cabeza. Ya era tarde y tenía ganas de dormir.

-Si madre, te haré caso.

Haakon y Hliv llevaron al niño a la parte de la tienda que correspondía con su habitación, que no era más que un pequeño espacio separado de los demás por una gruesa cortina. Depositaron al niño sobre una cama de heno cubierta con gruesas mantas de piel. Después arrebujaron al pequeño en ellas y soplaron una vela que había en un pequeño mueble al lado de la cama para apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches hijo, descansa bien.-Dijo el padre.- Mañana te despertaré temprano para despedirme de ti, me voy con los exploradores a cazar. El invierno no tardará en llegar y los animales han comenzado a alejarse hacia las tierras cálidas del interior del continente...

Hiccup apenas escuchó las últimas palabras de su padre, pues en cuanto su cuerpo tocó la cama el cansancio se apoderó de él. Pronto se encontró profundamente dormido.

Y comenzó a tener un sueño.

Soñaba...

Soñaba con un dragón de escamas rojizas.

En el sueño Hiccup montaba a lomos del dragón y surcaba los cielos. Podía tocar las nubes y sentir la brisa en la cara. Desde esa altura las casas y los árboles eran muy pequeños. Los habitantes de la tribu le miraban asombrados y clamaban su nombre con vítores. Parecía que estaban celebrando algo. Y él no sentía miedo. Pero entonces aquella alegría se terminaba, pues de la nada emergían unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tremenda furia y devoraban todo lo que había a su alrededor.

En ese momento Hiccup se despertó del sueño, o más bien de la pesadilla, porque si aparecían dragones definitivamente debía tratarse de una pesadilla. No sabía por qué había imaginado aquellas cosas. Seguramente se debía a la historia que le había contado su padre antes de dormir. Si, debía ser eso. Un poco más tranquilo dio media vuelta entre las mantas y volvió a quedarse dormido.

No sería la última vez que tendría ese sueño.

Porque aún no lo sabía, pero ese sueño estaba mostrando su futuro.

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta aquí el prólogo. La acción comenzará a partir del siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, y recordad que dejar un review siempre alegra el corazón de los escritores

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!**

Aquí está la actualización semanal. Empieza lo que es la historia propiamente dicha. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Lo que hay en _cursiva_ el lenguaje _dragónes_, la lengua de los dragones. En las películas los vikingos no saben hablar este idioma ni se escucha a los dragones hablarlo, pero en los libros los dragones se comunican entre si en este idioma. Además ¡Es obvio que en este fic los dragones jugarán un papel importante! Sus diálogos son importantes.

Por cierto, a partir de ahora en cada capítulo pondré el título de una canción que podéis escuchar mientras leéis para que os sirva de ambientación. Me gusta meter música a mis escritos porque ayuda mucho a meterse dentro de la historia. Cuando finalice el fanfic reuniré todas las canciones en una lista de Spotify para formar un soundtrack de la historia.

Dicho esto ¡Feliz lectura!

Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Cressida Croweel y Dramworks Animation.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Soundtrack: The waterpark (BSO Ice Age: The meltdown)-John Powell

**Capítulo 1: La profecía**

Diez años habían pasado desde aquella noche en que Hakkon le contó a su hijo el origen de los enfrentamientos entre dragones y vikingos. Diez años desde que Hiccup comenzó a tener los sueños donde se veía a si mismo montando un dragón. Y diez años desde que Hiccup se había quedado sin padre.

Tal y como le dijo aquella noche, al día siguiente Haakon salió a cazar con los exploradores y ya nunca más volvió. Habían pasado días persiguiendo a una manada de ciervos hasta llegar a las montañas, un lugar poco seguro. Justo cuando estaban atravesando un estrecho camino las rocas habían empezado a desprenderse de la cima y se habían llevado por delante a un buen número de exploradores, incluido al padre de Hiccup, que hasta el último momento luchó por mantenerse en pie y mantener a salvo a sus camaradas. No pudieron recuperar su cuerpo, pero toda la aldea lo honró a partir de ese momento como un héroe que se había sacrificado para que otros pudieran vivir. El clan Haddock se reunió para elegir a un nuevo líder, y la suerte quiso que el elegido fuera Hensen, el hermano de Hakkon. De modo que desde ese momento Hliv y Hiccup quedaron bajo la protección de su tío.

Por aquel entonces Hiccup ya tenía dieciseis años y se había transformado en un adolescente un tanto...peculiar. A simple vista podía notarse que el chico Haddock no era exactamente como los demás. No era muy alto ni musculoso y cojeaba ligeramente de la pierna izquierda, lo que le impedía correr rápido. Tampoco destacaba precisamente en asuntos de fuerza. Su cabello marrón oscuro le llegaba a los hombros y siempre estaba peinado de forma alborotada. A veces su cabello era peinado con pequeñas trenzas echas por su clan, pero solo durante las ocasiones especiales. Sus ojos marrones eran grandes y expresivos. Sentía curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba. La aldea se había quedado pequeña para él y soñaba con acompañar a los exploradores en sus viajes a las tierras del interior del continente. O mejor aún, soñaba con poder navegar por alta mar. No eran muchos los navegantes que se atrevían a hacerlo, pues se decía que el mar era territorio de dragones y muchos de los barcos que salían no se alejaban mucho de la costa. Los que se adentraban en alta mar no volvían jamás. Mas de una vez Hiccup había intentado colarse en uno de los barcos, pero siempre había acabado siendo descubierto por su madre.

Por su _extremadamente_ sobreprotectora madre.

Desde que su esposo murió, Hliv decidió que no iba a perder a ningún otro miembro de su familia en misiones peligrosas. Era por eso que prohibió tajantemente a Hiccup participar en cualquier actividad que ella considerase peligrosa. Y Hliv entendía que peligrosa no solo eran las misiones de exploración y navegación, sino cualquier actividad donde hubiera involucradas armas. No permitió que Hiccup aprendiera a usar ningún tipo de arma. Total, si los dragones atacaban la aldea ya tenían guerreros expertos que se encargarían de defenderla. Por supuesto Hiccup protestaba cada vez que podía contra eso ¡Él quería vivir aventuras!

Sus deseos no fueron escuchados. Cuando cumplió los doce años fue asignado como aprendiz de Vitki(1). Vitki era el nombre que recibían los chamanes de los Hijos del Norte. El Vitki de su aldea se llamaba Okatla, y era un hombre sabio y fuerte con largos cabellos blancos. Se puso muy contento al saber que Hiccup sería su sucesor, pues a poca gente joven le interesaba el oficio de vitki. Aunque al principio a Hiccup tampoco le interesaba, con el tiempo aprendió a apreciar a Okatla y a su trabajo. Aquello no iba a estar tan mal después de todo.

Hiccup sabía que las intenciones de su madre eran buenas y que si le protegía tanto era porque tenía miedo de perderlo. Y lo entendía y la respetaba. Pero a veces seguía teniendo algo de envidia por lo que veía alrededor. Vale que no era ni la mitad de musculoso que muchos chicos de su edad, pero seguro que si le daban una espada y un escudo podía hacer algo de provecho. Su padre le había enseñado que una de las cosas más importantes que podía hacer un vikingo era convertirse en alguien valioso para su clan, en alguien que aportara honor ¿Pero qué honor iba a aportar si nadie le permitía usar una espada?

Por suerte, con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de que no solamente se podía ser valioso a través de las armas, sino que había muchas más formas de hacerlo.

Por ejemplo, convirtiéndose en un experto curandero.

Ya que debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la aldea, Hiccup había aprendido como nadie la especialidad de su clan: las plantas curativas. Era una de sus pasiones. Conocía todas y cada una de las especies que crecían en los bosques alrededor de la aldea, y aun podía nombrar otras que jamás había visto gracias a la lectura de diversos manuales. Eso le había creado cierta fama entre los suyos, ya que el conocimiento de las plantas tenía algo de utilidad cuando alguien resultaba muy herido a causa de los dragones. La verdad es que las reyertas entre dragones y vikingos le parecían algo lejano. Cierto es que a veces veía bandadas de dragones surcando los cielos para atacar la aldea, o a veces de noche veía desde su ventana los fogonazos de su caliente aliento, pero nunca se había acercado a ellos. Tenía más curiosidad que miedo, a pesar de saber perfectamente que un zarpazo de esas criaturas podía acabar con la vida de una persona en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, él soñaba con dragones desde que era pequeño. El sueño donde se veía a si mismo montando a lomos de uno de ellos se había convertido en algo recurrente y se lo sabía de memoria. De modo que por que a él respectaba ya tenía suficiente ración de dragones.

Pero volviendo a su don con las plantas, la que más apreciaba su afición a las plantas era su abuela Hildegard. Era la persona más sabia que Hiccup conocía y también representaba su mayor fuente de apoyo. Hildegard era una anciana con cabellos de plata siempre trenzados y siempre perfectamente recogidos en un moño. A pesar de su edad tenía la cabeza bastante bien amueblada. No salía mucho de la casa-tienda familiar y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentada frente a su telar, fabricando prendas para la familia o pequeños tapices. Aun así se las arreglaba para saber siempre qué estaba pasando en la aldea. El resto de miembros del clan de Hiccup lo conformaban sus tíos y tías, todos hermanos de su padre. Su tío favorito era Hensen, el líder del clan, un vikingo bonachón y simpático que gustaba de beber hidromiel y jugar a las apuestas. Hensen tenía un hijo, Hsoren, que era la envidia de la aldea. Se trataba de un chico de grandes ojos verdes y cabello castaño-pelirrojo que siempre llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Era dos años menor que Hiccup, pero era mucho más alto y esbelto que él. Dominaba a la perfección la espada, el arco y el arte de elaborar trampas. Desde pequeño había acompañado a los exploradores en todas sus misiones y siempre que volvía de viaje tenía apasionantes historias que contar. Hiccup se moría de envidia cuando las oía. Hsoren era también muy protector con Hiccup, pues consideraba que su tarea principal era la de velar por todos los miembros de su clan. Al fin y al cabo, como hijo de Hensen, algún día se convertiría en el líder del clan Haddock.

A pesar de que Hiccup era el hijo de Haakon y por lo tanto debería ser el próximo líder del clan Haddock, sus familiares habían acordado que el próximo líder sería Hsoren. La razón era simple: las leyes dictaminaban que un hiccup jamás podía ser nombrado heredero un clan(2). Además, todos esperaban que el hijo de Hensen, que tenía dotes de guerrero, aumentase el prestigio del clan. Lo cierto es que Hsoren, aunque estaba feliz con la responsabilidad que le esperaba en un futuro, en el fondo creía que ese puesto no le pertenecía y que se lo había arrebatado injustamente a su primo. Por eso era tan protector con él, porque en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable de aquella situación.

A Hiccup le daba igual. Ya había aprendido a convivir con eso. Y eso para nada le había amargado el carácter, al contrario. Hiccup era una persona amable y leal que no dudaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitara, fuera quien fuera. Lo único que quería era que le dejaran ser feliz con sus plantas curativas y poder explorar el mundo que le rodeaba. Aunque parecía que ese último sueño era demasiado lejano de alcanzar. Debería de conformarse con intentar conseguirlos poco a poco. De momento tenía que atender a lo que tenía delante.

Y lo que tenía delante era a su madre reprobándole por haberle llenado la casa de tierra, plantas y otros objetos raros recogidos en el bosque.

-Hiccup…-Su madre le miraba con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y una cara de total desaprobación. Era una mujer realmente bella, vestida siempre con hermosas ropas y con la negra cabellera recogida en un moño en la nuca. Pero cuando se enfadaba sus ojos marrones daban miedo.- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no metas basura en casa?

-No es basura, son mis cosas.-Trató de defenderse el joven vikingo mientras trataba de esconder disimuladamente restos de basura bajo sus botas.

-¿Y tienen tus cosas que ser tan sucias?.-La mujer pateó el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo que había dejado la tierra de las plantas al caer al suelo.

-Bueno madre, deben estar así de sucias para que conserven todas sus propiedades.-Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Una parte de la amplia tienda donde vivían estaba dedicada al "taller" de Hiccup, una pequeña habitación separada del resto de la tienda por una lona. En ese pequeño recinto el joven tenía una mesa con cuencos de semillas, botes de agua con tallos y esquejes creciendo y pequeños trozos de pergamino.

Hliv llamaba a eso "el rincón más sucio de la casa".

-Si quieres dedicarte a eso de las plantas puedo hacerlo en la casa del chamán.

-No tiene mas que un par de especies, es muy aburrido. Aquí tengo muchas más, todas las que voy encontrando por los alrededores de la aldea.

-Ay, hijo, deberías entretenerte con otras cosas. Tu padre trenzaba cestas en sus ratos libres, y tu tío trabaja en el taller del herrero.-Su madre le habló distraídamente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas apoyadas contra la pared y comenzaba a quitarse el delantal que llevaba puesto.

-Tal vez si pudiera asistir a los entrenamientos…-Murmuró el chico.

-No.-Respondió la mujer de forma tajante.

-¡Vamos! Todos los chicos de mi edad ya tienen sus propias espadas de hierro. Y también sus propias canoas drakar(3).

-Porque ellos tienen otro tipo de ocupaciones. El tuyo es aprender lo que te enseña Oklata.

-Eso ya lo se, pero ¿De verdad que no puedo ir aunque sea un solo día con los exploradores?

-Hiccup…

-¡Prometo que no les estorbaré!

-¡Ya basta!- Hliv dio un manotazo sobre la mesa.-Ya hemos hablado de eso. Donde más seguro estás es en casa del chamán, aprendiendo los rituales de nuestra tribu.

-Y donde más me aburro también.-Resopló el chico.

-Debes entender que lo hago por tu bien. Ser el próximo chamán te dará prestigio y una posición importante entre los miembros de la aldea.-Dijo la mujer en un tono que no admitía más réplica.-Ahora vete a tu habitación.

Hiccup decidió no seguir discutiendo y obedeció a su madre. De todas formas era perder el tiempo.

Una vez que su hijo se hubo marchado de la sala, Hliv suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el banco. El muchacho era tan testarudo como su padre. Por supuesto que no quería tenerlo encerrado en la aldea, pero la idea de mandarlo fuera y perderlo a él también se le hacía insoportable y muy dolorosa. Si tenía que ser una madre severa y estricta lo sería. Todo fuera por el bien de su hijo.

En ese momento se escuchó una suave risa proveniente de un rincón de la sala.

-No siempre vas a poder mantenerlo encerrado aquí.

-¡Hildegard!

La anciana había estado tejiendo durante todo ese tiempo en un rincón de la habitación sin decir nada. Madre e hijo estaban tan ocupado discutiendo que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Llevo aquí todo el rato, Hliv. Estabais tan metidos en vuestras cosas que no os habéis ni fijado en mi.

-Lo siento mucho. Es solo que ya no se lo que hacer con él, señora. Es tan testarudo…

-Se parece mucho a Hakkon.

-Hakkon al menos atendía a razones.-Murmuró la mujer.-Él no. Seguro que piensa que soy un monstruo que no le deja libertad para nada.

Hildergard suspiró.

-Otra vez con tus excusas, Hliv…

-Todo esto lo hago para protegerle. No es como el resto de chicos, no sabría defenderse solo.-Trató de replicar Hliv.

-¿Y crees que obligándole a quedarse en la aldea va a mejorar algo?

-No, realmente. Pero al menos está a salvo. Y es útil para todo el mundo. Tu misma has visto que es un portento usando las plantas medicinales.

-Lo se, no hay nadie que conozca las propiedades de las plantas mejor que él. Pero, querida nuera, la aldea se queda pequeña para tu hijo. Tiene ganas de salir y explorar el mundo. ¿Por qué no dejas que acompañe a los marinos en alguna expedición por la costa?

-Porque la última vez que les acompañó fueron atacados por una manada de dragones y el barco estuvo a punto de naufragar.-Rezongó la mujer de negro cabello.-Si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría jamás. Es mi deber como madre protegerlo.

La anciana entendía perfectamente los motivos de Hliv, pero no creía que su forma de actuar fuera la correcta.

-Como quieras. Pero te digo que no vas a poder seguir manteniéndolo encerrado durante mucho tiempo más. Ya tiene una edad donde pronto querrá independizarse y dejar el nido.

-Ya veremos.-Murmuró la mujer.

Y como si de una respuesta se tratase, justo entonces se escuchó un portazo proveniente de la puerta de entrada. Hiccup acababa de salir de casa sin pedir permiso.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.-Sonrió Hildegard al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y dejaba a Hliv con una expresión de hastío en el rostro.-Ya voy yo a por él.

* * *

A bastante distancia de Hus, en lo más profundo de una cueva excavada en una isla, se hallaba la morada de Merciless. Merciless era el dragón más temido de todo el mar de Thule. No en vano pertenecía a la especie Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus(4) y era el responsable del hundimiento de miles de naves vikingas y de la destrucción de cientos de aldeas. Su tamaño era enorme, poseía garras afiladas y una cola terminada en una especie de maza con pues. Un par de alas adornaban su espalda, aunque casi siempre estaban plegadas porque rara vez las usaba. A pesar de su aspecto, lo que más terror causaba en él eran sus ojos. Sus grandes ojos verdes. Era por eso que entre los humanos se había ganado el apodo de "Muerte Verde". Odiaba a los humanos casi tanto como odiaba que las gaviotas se posaran sobre sus escamas cuando salía a la superficie. Muerte Verde contaba con un ejército de dragones que le obedecía y que estaban bajo su dominio, porque por supuesto los Seadragonus eran la élite de los dragones y todos los demás debían servirles. Estos dragones-sirvientes vivían en su cueva y eran los encargados de cumplir todos los mandatos de su alfa. Dormían en pequeños huecos excavados en la pared de la cueva, mientras que Merciless había construido su nido en la parte central. Desde allí esperaba a que sus vasallos le trajeran comida para alimentarse, aunque no dudaba en comerse a algunos de ellos si la ración que le ofrecían era escasa. Sus dragones ni pescaban ni sabían cazar, de modo que se veían obligados a robar las provisiones de los humanos, lo cual era algo peligroso.

Pero aquel día estaba inquieto.

Los Seadragonus no solo destacaban por ser la especie más grande y fuerte, sino también porque eran portadores de habilidades de las que caerían el resto de dragones.

Una de esas habilidades era la de ver el futuro. No era exactamente que ellos pudieran ver el futuro cuando lo desearan, sino que de cuando en cuando tenían visiones que les mostraban lo que iba a suceder. Siempre se trataba de cosas importantes, como el nacimiento de una nueva especie de dragones o el lugar donde iba a tener lugar una catástrofe.

Pero en este caso, Merciless había visto algo que le concernía a él. Concretamente había visto su muerte.

La visión se había repetido ya en varias ocasiones y siempre de la misma manera. Aparecía un niño flacucho, de cabellos revueltos y pecas en el rostro. No era precisamente de los humanos más corpulentos que había visto. Había algo en él que le causaba pánico, aunque no sabía por qué. El niño de pronto se transformaba en un guerrero, y de pronto los dragones que antes le habían servido ahora le obedecían a él. Incluso llegaba a montar encima de uno de ellos. Entonces el niño caía en picado sobre Merciless y lo atravesaba con una espada de fuego.

Muerte Verde no encontraba explicación alguna a esa visión ¡Era imposible que un simple humano pudiera derrotarle y más aún que controlara a los dragones! Hasta ese momento jamás un humano había interactuado con un dragón para otra cosa que no fuera intentar matarlo. Tal vez ese humano que aparecía en su visión encontraría el modo de someterlos. Y precisamente eso era lo que más inquietaba al Seadragonus, que aquello iba a pasar si no le ponía remedio, porque las profecías que veían los de su especie siempre acababan cumpliéndose. A no ser, claro, que hiciera algo para impedirlo.

Debía matar a ese niño antes de que se convirtiera en un problema.

Tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidió que lo mejor sería mandar a uno de sus dragones para que se ocupara del chico. Pero ¿A quien enviar? Debía ser alguien de total confianza y que estuviera seguro de que cumpliría la misión. No era fácil elegir a alguien, la mayoría de dragones a su servicio eran tan tontos…De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que sí que había un dragón que era perfecto para el trabajo. Merciless esbozó una mueca que en su rostro podría considerarse una sonrisa y abrió sus fauces para rugir:

-¡_WODENSFANG!_

La voz del Seadragonus resonó por toda la cueva y los dragones que antes habían estado chillando alegremente se callaron de repente. Todo quedó en silencio. Entonces se escuchó un batir de alas y un dragón se adelantó hasta llegar delante del nido de Merciless. Se trataba de otro ejemplar de Seadragonus, pero a diferencia de Muerte Verde este no era tan grande, ya que aún no había llegado a su etapa de total madurez. Sus escamas eran rojizas, aunque de un tono apagado. Contaba con una esbelta cola cuyo final acababa en púas y unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de su hocico y de la parte posterior de sus orejas. Wodensfang era el menos arrogante de los Seadragonus. Al contrario que ellos, no tenía tanto orgullo y sí un alto sentido del honor. Merciless confiaba en él, porque aunque Wodensfang pertenecía a la nobleza y habría podido reclamar sin ningún problema el puesto de alfa, no lo había hecho. Esto se debía a que, por un lado, no se consideraba rival para Muerte Verde , y por otro lado, porque se encontraba cómodo a un lado y no deseaba tener la gran la responsabilidad de dirigir a los dragones. El dragón plateado era un buen guerrero que había matado a cientos de humanos, pero sus ansias de sangre no eran tan desenfrenadas como las de su alfa. Sus dos alas se plegaron con gracia tras posarse delante del líder y lo miró con sus grandes y oscuros ojos.

-_Mi alfa_.-El dragón nombrado como Wodensfang inclinó la cabeza.- _He acudido a vuestra llamada_ _¿Para qué me necesitáis?_

-_Tengo un encargo para ti._

-_Haré lo que sea por nuestro nido. ¿De qué se trata?_

-_Debes ir al continente y buscar a un humano, un hombre que aún no ha llegado a la edad adulta. No sé qué aspecto tiene, pero sé que responde al nombre de Hiccup de cabello revuelto y ojos oscuros. No hay muchos que sean así._

Wodensfang parpadeó un par de veces. Sin duda se trataba de una petición muy particular.

-_¿Y…qué debo hacer cuando lo encuentre, señor?_

-_Matarlo_.-Escupió Merciless.-_Hazlo como sea, pero es importante que ese humano muera. He tenido una visión donde ese chico era…era peligroso para nosotros. Para todos nosotros_.-Subrayó.

El dragón rojizo inclinó la cabeza.

Otro encargo más. Otra vida más que iba a quitar ¿Cuántas habían sido ya? No lo recordaba. No llevaba la cuenta, pero seguro que muchas menos que sus otros compañeros. Insuficientes para alguien que pertenecía a la raza de los Seadragonus. Tampoco es que se hubiera parado a pensar en ello. Solo hacía lo que le ordenaban.

Y procuraba ser el mejor en ello.

-_Cumpliré con mi misión, podéis estar tranquilo._

Dicho esto extendió las alas y salió volando del nido rumbo a tierra firme. La petición de Merciless le había dejado un tanto asombrado. Era la primera vez que el alfa encargaba algo así. Por supuesto que ellos mataban humanos en concreto, cuando atacaban aldeas debían localizar a los jefes de las mismas, porque si eliminaban al líder entonces cundía el pánico y los hombres se quedaban sin nadie que diera las órdenes. Pero ¿Un niño? ¿Qué peligro había en eso? Tal vez en un futuro ese niño se convirtiera en alguien importante y diera problemas. Siendo así entonces era urgente acabar con él. No se iba a cuestionar nada más, de modo que sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo el rumbo fijo para llegar al continente.

Tenía que dar con él. Su sentido del honor se lo pedía. Y si él había prometido que lo encontraría, así lo haría.

* * *

Hiccup había salido dando un portazo de la casa. Ya volvería cuando se sintiera más tranquilo. Estaba enfadado con su madre, enfadado con el control al que le sometía. No podía culparla porque ella solo trataba se protegerlo como buenamente podía. Seguro que si su padre no hubiera muerto no tendría que estar sobreprotegido. Era un pensamiento cruel que rondaba por su mente, mas no hizo nada por apagarlo. se sentía encerrado y no le quedaba otra que tomárselo con resignación.

Realmente no había muchas esperanzas de que su vida fuera a cambiar algo en un futuro.

Metido en sus cavilaciones llegó al límite de la aldea. En medio del camino había clavada una gran estela de piedra con dibujos grabados en ella. Los dibujos representaban a Odín, el principal de sus dioses. Aparecía triunfante llevando en su mano la cabeza cortada del gigante Ymir. Odín representaba lo que todo vikingo debía ser en su vida: un guerrero fuerte, de presencia gloriosa y con un alto sentido del honor.

Hiccup se acercó a la estela y tras contemplarla detalladamente comenzó a murmurar:

-Padre de Todos, no suelo pedirte nada, pero, solo por esta vez ¿Podrías escucharme?.-Hiccup posó la mano sobre la fría superficie.-Me gusta ser el aprendiz de chamán, pero desearía algo más. Me gustaría que mi valía fuera reconocida por todos. Pero si no es ese el plan que tienes para mi…¿Al menos podrías mandarme a alguien que se quede a mi lado? No tiene por qué ser nadie especial, solo necesito que sea alguien en quien pueda confiar. Yo…-Hiccup suspiró, y tras unos segundos de silencio se separó de la estela .-…Solo quiero ser un Hijo del Norte más.

Realmente se sentía estúpido depositando su confianza sobre un trozo de piedra con dibujos de un dios. El chamán le aseguraba que los dioses existían de verdad, todos lo creían, pero Hiccup estaba convencido de que si existían a él le odiaban. Tenía muy mala suerte en todo. Pero ya no sabía que más hacer, y aquella oración era la última de sus esperanzas.

Sin embargo, Hiccup no se había percatado de que alguien le estaba observando. Hildegard había seguido a su nieto, preocupada al verlo salir tan rápido de casa, pero procurando darle su espacio. La mujer lo había mirado en silencio, y cuando escuchó aquellas palabras esbozó una triste sonrisa. Sabía de sobra que su nieto se sentía un poco solo. Lo consultaría con su madre y tratarían de darle una solución. Con este pensamiento en mente, Hildegard abandonó ese lugar.

Por su parte Hiccup permaneció un rato más frente a la estela, tanto rato que perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado allí cuando escuchó unas risas a sus espaldas.

Hiccup ni se molestó en girarse. Había escuchado aquellas risas demasiadas veces y podía identificarlas perfectamente. Se trataba de los trillizos Thorston. Eran tres chicos de cabello rubio, corto y alborotado que gustaban de reírse del joven Haddock cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Consideraban que era un debilucho que se dedicaba a recoger flores porque no valía para nada más. Sus nombres eran Thorlot, Tofay y Tarupa, aunque Hiccup era incapaz de distinguirlos debido a que eran idénticos.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. El señor chamán. Es raro verte sin tu madre o sin el presumido de tu primo cerca.-Dijo Tofay.

-Llevas tanto mirando la piedra que cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de ella.-Se burló Tarupa.

-¿No deberías estar recogiendo flores con las chicas? Creo que iban a hacerse unas coronas. Seguro que a ti te quedaban bien.-Dijo Thorlot al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

Hiccup se dio la vuelta y miró con cara de hastió a los trillizos.

-Sois tan originales en vuestros insultos como siempre, chicos. Deberíais de organizar un festival del humor.

A pesar de que Hiccup había respondido de forma ácida lo cierto es que por dentro estaba bastante nervioso. La última vez que esos tres se metieron con él acabó metido dentro de un cubo de pescado podrido rodando por toda la aldea.

-Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.-Respondió uno de ellos.

-Si, como por ejemplo, prepararnos para la expedición de mañana.

Así que esos tres solo habían venido hasta allí porque querían que Hiccup sintiera envidia de que ellos fueran a salir de la aldea y él no. El vikingo de cabellos morenos trató de no hacerles caso.

\- Nos han elegido para acompañar al señor Lammark en un viaje a las islas del oeste.

Vale, ahora sí que Hiccup notaba una leve punzada de envidia en el estómago.

-Si mañana tenéis que marcharos a un viaje no se qué hacéis perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

-Verás, es que ha sucedido algo inesperado.-Tofay se relamió los labios antes de continuar hablando, como si estuviera a punto de dar una gran noticia.-Falta una persona para completar la compañía de la expedición y nos han pedido a nosotros que busquemos un sustituto.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron como platos. Algo dentro de él le decía que todo eso era una trampa, pero otra parte de él quería saber más.

-Bueno, resulta que mañana no tengo nada que hacer con el chamán Oklata, así que…

-Sabemos que tu eres la persona que más ganas tiene en esta aldea de acompañarnos.-Intervino Thorlot.-Por eso hemos venido a buscarte.

El corazón de Hiccup latió con fuerza. Por fin había llegado su momento….

-Aunque para asegurarnos de que eres adecuado primero tienes que pasar una prueba de valor.

…su momento de que se burlaran de él. Otra vez.

-¿De qué hablas? Nadie tiene que pasar una prueba para unirse a la expedición.-Replicó Hiccup.

-Es solo para asegurarnos. Piensa que hay muchos vikingos que en cuanto notan algo de peligro se echan a temblar y huyen.-Dijo Tarupa con una ladina sonrisa en los labios.-No queremos que pase lo mismo. Necesitamos hombres valientes.

Hiccup ya se consideraba lo suficientemente valiente por estar ahí escuchando hablar a esos tres.

-Si consigues pasar una noche entera en el Bosque Azul y volver sano y salvo por la mañana, podrás venir con nosotros.-Dijo Thorlot.

La sola mención del Bosque Azul fue suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera sin piedad el flacucho cuerpo del vikingo. Aquello era serio. Los Hijos del Norte debían enfrentar a múltiples peligros a lo largo de su vida: dragones, criaturas misteriosas, la inclemencia del tiempo…y lugares encantados. Había varios bosques rodeando el territorio de Hus, bosques donde los Hijos del Norte cazaban y buscaban alimentos. Pero había uno donde nadie se atrevía a entrar: El Bosque Azul. Se decía que esa arboleda estaba encantada porque cada vez que el sol se ponía y comenzaba a oscurecer aparecían unas misteriosas luces pálidas y azules flotando alrededor del bosque. Algunos decían que se trataba de hadas, otros que eran las almas de los dragones asesinados por los vikingos, y otros decían que simplemente eran espejismos. El caso es que nadie se había atrevido nunca a internarse dentro para descubrir la verdad.

-Sabéis tan bien como yo que entrar a ese sitio es imposible.-Suspiró Hiccup.

-Lo sabemos, por eso es una prueba de valor.-Sonrió Tarupa.-Si no fuera algo difícil no tendría ninguna gracia.

Hiccup meditó durante unos instantes todas las posibilidades. Cierto es que aquello pintaba peligroso, pero ¿No era él un Hijo del Norte? Los vikingos nunca se echaban para atrás cuando algo era peligroso. Podía entrar en el bosque sin tener que internarse demasiado, solo con recorrer los alrededores sería suficiente. Además, si lo conseguía sería el primero de su gente en pasar una noche allí dentro y eso lo convertiría en una especie de héroe. Incluso si aquello era una locura solo pensaba en demostrar su valía.

De modo que aceptó.

-De acuerdo. Pasaré una noche en el Bosque Azul.

Los trillizos abrieron los ojos como platos, incrédulos de que Hiccup hubiera aceptado el reto. No esperaban una respuesta afirmativa.

-M-Muy bien…-Thorlot intentó disimular su sorpresa. Tomó un pequeño farol que llevaba atado a la cintura y lo encendió con las chispas que hizo brotar al frotar dos cantos.-Llévate este farol y mantenlo encendido hasta mañana. Si logras volver del bosque sin que se haya apagado la llama sabremos que has pasado la prueba ¡Y si se apaga no intentes encenderla por tu cuenta o lo sabré!

-Si, si, está bien.-Dijo Hiccup mientras tomaba el farol y daba media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Detrás de él aún podía escuchar las risas de los trillizos.

-No va a conseguirlo.- dijo Tarupa.

-Lo tendremos de vuelta a la aldea en menos de una hora.-Escuchó decir a Tofay.

Hiccup no quería escuchar nada más. Caminó en dirección al bosque con el farol bien sujeto en su mano, murmurando plegarias de protección entre dientes, las mismas que durante años había escuchado decir en la tribu. No sabía si le iban a funcionar, pero no perdía nada por decirlas. Al fin llegó al sendero donde comenzaba el Bosque Azul. El atardecer arrojaba sobre el bosque su rojiza luz, y nada hacía pensar que aquella arboleda era distinta a las otras. Podía buscar un lugar seguro antes de que anocheciera y esperar allí con su farol a que llegara el día. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, pero quería intentarlo.

Así que no lo pensó mucho más y comenzó a internarse dentro del bosque.

* * *

Hacía días que Wodensfang recorría el continente en busca del niño flacucho y aún no había dado con él. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso y eso no era bueno. Ya solo le quedaba una aldea por mirar, si no encontraba allí debería volver al nido de Merciless con las manos vacías y enfrentarse a su ira. Por no hablar de la deshonra que eso supondría para él.

Finalmente divisó la aldea a las orillas del mar. Había escuchado a otros dragones decir que aquella aldea se llamaba Hus y que era famosa porque no tenía rey. Aterrizó en un bosque cercano a las casas y se ocultó entre la maleza. Su cuerpo, aunque grande, era ágil y esbelto y podía camuflarse bien. Merciless sabía lo que hacía cuando lo escogió para esa misión. Escudriñó con la mirada a los distintos chicos que veía pasar por los alrededores y afinó el oído para escuchar de lo que hablaban. Los humanos eran un poco estúpidos, pues pensaban que los dragones no les entendían cuando hablaban. Y era cierto, no entendían la lengua nórdica, pero eran muy buenos percibiendo sus intenciones.

Tras unas horas de estar escondido entre la vegetación comenzó a aburrirse. No veía nada que pudiera resultarle útil ¿Cuántos chicos podía tener una aldea? Tampoco había visto tantos. Tal vez tendría que hacer un poco de alboroto para que salieran. Dicho y hecho, con un solo batir de alas salió disparado hacia el cielo. Se elevó lo suficiente como para divisar toda la aldea desde las alturas y dio un par de vueltas en círculos, como los tiburones cuando nadan en círculos a la hora de embestir un barco. Estaba sopesando cuál era la mejor forma de atacar. Lo mejor sería lanzarse en picado y sembrar el pánico incendiando un par de casas. Entornó los ojos hasta que sus pupilas fueron tan solo un par de rendijas. No podía fallar. Se concentró y comenzó a caer en picado. El fuego comenzó a emerger de sus entrañas y asomó entre sus afilados colmillos. La aldea iba a arder.

Ya estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Y de repente…todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Wodensfang se encontró sumido en la oscuridad. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sentía cómo su cuerpo seguía descendiendo en picado, porque notaba el frío y el viento silbando alrededor de sus orejas. Pero su mente no estaba allí. Estaba lejos, muy lejos. Una serie de imágenes comenzaron a desfilar ante sus ojos. Vio a un chico bajito, de piel pálida con algunas pecas, con el pelo castaño y unos grandes e inocentes ojos marrones. Aunque al principio parecía lloroso y asustadizo, enseguida su rostro comenzó a sonreír. Se vio a si mismo acercándose al humano como un manso corderito, vio confianza, lágrimas, amor y furia. Mucha furia. Un rayo atravesó su mente y sin poder evitarlo lanzó un potente rugido.

La visión se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para que su mirada volviera a la normalidad. Pero cuando por fin logró enfocar lo que tenía delante, se dio cuenta de que estaba a pocos metros del suelo. Sus rugidos habían alertado a los habitantes de la aldea, que habían salido de sus casas y ahora un grupo de humanos se preparaba para atacarlo con palos y piedras.

Maldición. No se había dado cuenta de nada.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Wodensfang consiguió frenar su caída y se impulsó hacia arriba en el preciso instante que su cuerpo rozaba el suelo. Aunque había logrado seguir volando, su visión continuaba borrosa y no sabía por dónde tenía que ir. Los palos y piedras que le lanzaban los aldeanos lo zarandeaban de un lado para otro. Chocó con varias chozas y cabañas en su desesperado intento de escapar. Por fin logró alejarse de la aldea y volvió a internarse en dirección a un bosque. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Ahora entendía lo que había pasado: había tenido su primera visión. Todos los Seadragonus acababan por tenerlas, pero la suya había ocurrido en el peor de los momentos. Además no entendía nada ¿Quién era ese humano? ¿Por qué le habían recorrido tantos sentimientos? ¿Acaso era importante? ¿Qué podía significar? Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y le impedían pensar con claridad. Sentía cómo los árboles y la maleza se hacían cada vez más frondosos, o tal vez es que simplemente se estaba adentrando en el corazón de un espeso bosque sin darse cuenta. Las alas comenzaron a enredarse entre las ramas y acabó rebotando de un árbol a otro, golpeándose todo el cuerpo y derribando varios árboles en el proceso hasta que terminó por quedarse enredado en una maraña de maleza. Sintió cómo algo se clavaba en su pecho y aulló de dolor. Una afilada rama acababa de atravesar sus escamas y se había quedado incrustada al lado de su corazón. No sirvió de nada que patalearara, rugiera y soltara zarpazos, pues a cada movimiento la rama se le clavaba más profundamente. Sintió cómo la respiración comenzaba a fallarle y su cuerpo convulsionó. El pánico se apoderó de Wodensfang. Iba a morir. Iba a morir allí en medio de la nada sin haber podido cumplir la misión que su alfa le había encomendado. Y lo que era peor, sin haber podido descubrir qué era la visión que había tenido. Porque si esa visión representaba el futuro, entonces él no podía morir ahora. Sin embargo, veía todo tan negro y le dolía tanto el cuerpo…Wodensfang suspiró y dejó que su consciencia le abandonara, entregándose a la oscuridad. Que el destino decidiera su suerte.

Lo ultimo en que pensó antes de caer sin sentido fue en el extraño chico de sus visiones.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por esta semana! Espero que os haya gustado. Como habéis podido comprobar, el mundo donde se ambienta esta historia es mucho más antiguo que el mundo donde vive Hiccup III. Por eso menciono pequeños detalles como que la aldea es nómada en algunas épocas del año o que viven en tiendas y no en casas.

Vamos ahora con las notas de autor:

1.-Vitki: Los vitki eran los magos y hechiceros en las sociedades nórdicas. Es decir, lo que nosotros entendemos por chamanes. Sabían leer las runas y tenían conocimientos de curación. Podían ser hombres y mujeres, pero normalmente la palabra "vitki" se usaba para denominar a los chamanes hombres. Algunos de ellos llevaban runas tatuadas en el pecho. Quién sabe si nuestro Hiccup I consiga un tatuaje en el futuro.

2.-Hiccup: En los libros de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" los hiccup son los niños que nacen de forma prematura y que son enclenques. Es decir, que no tienen las cualidades físicas de un vikingo como puede ser la fuerza o altura. En las sociedades vikingas este tipo de niños eran casi siempre directamente arrojados desde un barranco al nacer porque sabían que no tenían muchas posibilidades de llegar a adultos. En este fanfic he querido hacer una mezcla de estas dos situaciones: Hiccup I no es como el resto de vikingos, se le acepta, pero no tiene derecho a casi nada dentro de la aldea.

3.-Drakkar: Son los barcos donde navegaban los vikingos.

4.-Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus: En los libros son la especie de dragones más grande y poderosa que se conoce. Pueden llegar a alcanzar el tamaño de una montaña y tienen el poder de ver el futuro, aunque no todos lo ven con exactitud.

Esto es todo de momento. Si queréis podéis dejarme un **review**, ya que eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Además, cuantos más review reciba más pronto colgaré los nuevos capítulos. Podéis preguntarme cualquier duda que tengáis o si queréis que incluya alguno de vuestros OC en la historia.

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!**

Aquí va un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Esta vez veremos el primer encuentro de Hiccup y Wodensfang. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon es pertenencia de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Soundtrack: Mist of Avalon / Adrián von Ziegler

Spundtrack: The gathering of deer / tales of the night forest

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

Hiccup no se consideraba a si mismo una persona impulsiva, al contrario. Estaba seguro de que una de sus cualidades era que dedicaba siempre unos minutos a reflexionar antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Por eso ahora lamentaba la situación en la que estaba metido a causa de sus impulsos.

Estaba perdido en medio del Bosque Azul.

Cuando los rayos del sol aún iluminaban el cielo había pensado que sería fácil encontrar un escondite seguro donde pudiera pasar la noche, pero una vez dentro se había dado cuenta de que no había nada de eso. Ni una madriguera de conejo, ni el hueco de un árbol, nada. Tan solo había enormes árboles cuyas frondosas copas no dejaban siquiera la luz de las estrellas. Lo único que alumbraba su camino era la luz del farol que llevaba en la mano. Una fina neblina comenzaba a extenderse a través de los árboles que cada vez se iban haciendo más altos y oscuros. El silencio sepulcral reinaba en los alrededores. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las pisadas de Hiccup cuando de vez en cuando tropezaba con unas ramitas o pisaba unas hojas. Avanzaba lentamente a través de la maleza, la luz del farol era lo único que le impedía perder el sendero que marcaba el bosque.

El sentido común le decía que lo más sensato era dar media vuelta y huir de allí antes de que pasara algo malo. Esperaba que nadie en su casa se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba metido en la cama. Sin embargo, algo le decía que debía continuar. Un crujido a su derecha le hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente. Solo era un cuervo en lo alto de un árbol, pero había conseguido helarle la sangre en las venas. Era un pájaro de mal augurio. Cada pocos pasos se repetía a si mismo que en realidad no había nada que temer, que no podía haber nada en ese bosque que fuera realmente malo.

Al menos hasta que unas extrañas luces comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor.

Al principio eran tan tenues que no se dio cuenta, pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más nítidas. Eran luces de color azul. Titilaban como las llamas en el fuego. Cuando Hiccup vio que esas luces lo rodeaban trató de mantener la calma. Había escuchado leyendas acerca de los Fuegos Fatuos(1), pero nunca había pensado que fueran verdad. Tendría que empezar a hacer más caso al chamán Oklata y creerse lo que las leyendas contaban. Los Fuegos Fatuos eran las almas de los ancestros fallecidos. Actuaban como guías para aquellos que se hallaban perdidos en el camino de la vida y les mostraban el sendero a seguir. En principio no eran entes malignos, pero por si acaso Hiccup soplaba para alejarlos de él cuando los veía cerca.

El vikingo estaba mucho más preocupado pensando que ya no recordaba por qué camino había venido. Juraría que había pasado por delante del mismo árbol al menos cinco veces y que cada vez se alejaba más del sendero que cruzaba el bosque. Hiccup gimió. A ese paso la vela del farol se consumiría antes de que amaneciera y se quedaría a oscuras, sin posibilidad alguna de salir de allí.

Los dioses le odiaban.

Justo entonces los Fuegos Fatuos comenzaron a alborotarse y se deslizaron a toda velocidad alrededor del vikingo. Hiccup trató de resistirse, pero aquellas llamas se movían tan fuerte que estaban logrando arrastrarlo a un lado del camino. Tras mucho patalear logró librarse de ellas.

-¡Fuera, fuera!-Gritó, mientras movía los brazos como si fueran aspas.

Los Fuegos Fatuos parecieron calmarse. En lugar de seguir arremolinándose alrededor del chico, se colocaron en fila uno detrás de otro mientras formaban una especie de flecha zigzagueante. Hiccup los observó con curiosidad.

Parecía que le estaban indicando el camino hacia algún sitio.

Las leyendas hablaban de viajeros perdidos que lograban llegar de nuevo a su hogar gracias a la ayuda de los Fuegos Fatuos ¿Era posible que le estuvieran señalando el camino que lo sacaría del bosque? Hiccup tenía sus dudas. Eso era cosa de los mitos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban esos extraños seres. Tal vez debería confiar en ellos. De todas formas tampoco tenía nada que perder.

De modo que siguió el sendero que le marcaban las luces, quienes titilaron con alegría cuando el muchacho se decidió a internarse en su camino.

Hiccup pudo comprobar al cabo de un rato que los Fuegos Fatuos no le estaban llevando a la salida del bosque, sino que cada vez se internaban más hacia dentro. De nuevo su sentido común le gritaba que debía alejarse de ese lugar, pero algo en su interior le llamaba a internarse cada vez más y más en el bosque. Comenzó a encontrarse con árboles derribados y con una gran cantidad de ramas partidas. Los troncos que aún quedaban en pie mostraban marcas de zarpazos. Solo había una criatura que podía haber dejado semejante marca. Aquello comenzaba a pintar feo, muy feo.

Al fin llegó a una especie de claro en el bosque. Los Fuegos Fatuos se evaporaron de repente, dejándolo solo y confundido. Se escuchó un crujido y Hiccup rápidamente se dio la vuelta mientras soltaba un agudo chillido. Una ardilla había saltado encima de una ramita y eso era lo que había provocado el ruido. El vikingo respiró aliviado, pero justo entonces vio algo raro. Un bulto cubierto por una maraña de hojas y ramas secas que parecían tener algo debajo. Hiccup se acercó para mirar.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de dejar de latir al descubrir que lo que había debajo era un dragón.

Malditos Fuegos Fatuos. Lo habían conducido hacia una muerte segura.

Su primer instinto fue el de esconderse tras una roca y echarse a temblar. Había sido demasiado osado y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias. Tras unos momentos de silencio decidió asomarse. El dragón no se movía. Decidió acercarse para comprobar por qué no se movía y entonces vio que tenía una rama clavada en el pecho. Seguramente la punta de la misma se le había clavado como una espada y eso le estaba matando, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Tal vez podía aprovechar la situación y decir que él era quien lo había matado, así se ganaría el respeto y…No, no, no podía hacer eso. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar de su mente aquel pensamiento tan rastrero. Él no era como los demás. No iba a aprovecharse de nadie, ni siquiera de esa bestia. Su forma de ser tan noble se lo impedía. Suspiró y miró a la criatura.

Se sintió extraño al descubrir que ver al dragón en aquel estado le producía algo de pena. Pero, ¿Qué sentido tenía que él sintiera pena de un ser que mataba humanos por placer? Los dragones eran animales mortíferos sedientos de sangre. Eso era lo que siempre había visto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que de pronto le vino a la mente y le hizo quedarse helado.

Aquel era el dragón que aparecía en sus sueños.

Llevaba tantos años teniendo el mismo sueño que se lo sabía de memoria. El dragón era rojizo, esbelto, con una cola acaba en púas y con un cuerno sobre su hocico ¿Tendría también dos cuernos sobresaliendo de entre sus orejas? Hiccup se acercó más para mirar y, efectivamente, de entre sus orejas sobresalían dos cuernos. Debía estar teniendo una alucinación. Sabía que los humanos a veces tenían sueños que conectaban con la realidad, o al menos eso era lo que decía el chamán de la aldea. Pero claro, una cosa era lo que contara él y otra cosa es que le estuviera pasando de verdad. Aunque después de ver Fuegos Fatuos ya se podía creer cualquier cosa.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Por un lado quería salir corriendo. Por otro lado una fuerza en su interior le decía que debía quedarse allí junto a ese dragón. Que lo hubiera encontrado debía significar algo. Mas si ahora ayudaba a la criatura, se convertiría en un traidor para los humanos, porque tal vez cuando estuviera despierto atacaría a la aldea. Incluso lo mataría a él. Quería creer que no iba a ser así. La sensación de que él estaba conectado con ese dragón se iba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que tuvo el total convencimiento de que debía salvarle. Su instinto de curandero y su bondad natural eran más fuertes que el odio que se supone debía sentir hacia un dragón. La herida aún supuraba sangre, de modo que tal vez aún tenía una oportunidad. No perdió el tiempo, rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a buscar algo por los alrededores que pudiera ayudarle. Por suerte todo lo que había en el bosque era conocido para él. No tardó en dar con unas cuantas ortigas y cola de caballo. Entrelazó varias hojas grandes para crear un improvisado cuenco que utilizó para sacar agua de un arroyo cercano. La pequeña y finísima punta de una rama le podía servir como aguja. Y desenredando el tallo de la ortiga pudo conseguir un hilo mas o menos resistente. Su objetivo era cerrar la herida que el dragón tenía en el pecho. Lo primero era sacar la rama que tenía clavada en el pecho. Le costó algo de trabajo, ya que estaba fuertemente incrustada. Logró sacarla de un tirón, y entonces colocó sobre ella la cola de caballo. Eso serviría para parar la hemorragia. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que no salía más sangre, comenzó a coser la herida. Se dio cuenta nada más clavar la aguja que aquella parte del cuerpo del dragón era la más vulnerable de todas, pues no estaba recubierta de escamas. Aunque tuviera que hacer un poco de fuerza, la aguja entraba con facilidad. Podía sentir el corazón de al bestia latir débilmente, y tenía miedo de que dejara de hacerlo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y trató de limpiárselas restregando la mano por su cara.

-¿Q-Qué me pasa?.-Gimió.

No sabía si las lágrimas era porque en el fondo pensaba que estaba cometiendo un sacrilegio al ayudarle, porque estaba muerto de miedo solo de pensar que podía abrir los ojos y matarlo, o porque de verdad de verdad temía por la vida de ese ser. Finalmente terminó de cerrar la herida. Las pulsaciones del dragón eran cada vez más bajas. Desesperado miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarlo. Se percató de que el cuerpo de la criatura estaba más frío que al principio, y entonces tuvo una idea. Una idea tan loca que no sabía si iba a funcionar o iba a acabar rematándolo. Amontonó un buen puñado de hojas y ramas secas alrededor del dragón. Buscó dos piedras con canto y comenzó a chocarlas entre ellas hasta que logró que saltaran chispas sobre una hoja. Sopló para avivar el fuego y sin parar siquiera un segundo a pensárselo, tiró la llama hacia las hojas.

Había prendido fuego a un dragón.

Las hojas que había amontonado a su alrededor comenzaron a arder y pronto todo el reptiliano cuerpo estuvo rodeado por las llamas. Tras unos iniciales segundos de angustia, comprobó con alivio que las escamas eran inmunes al fuego y que por tanto no lo estaba quemando. Es más, su cuerpo estaba absorviendo las llamas. Hubo un intenso fogonazo donde las llamas alcanzaron su máxima extensión, y luego se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta que no quedaron ni unas ascuas. Hiccup dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial para acercar la mano y comprobar que ahora el cuerpo del dragón si que estaba caliente, y que su corazón latía de nuevo con más intensidad. Había logrado su objetivo.

Una pequeña risa escapó de la garganta de Hiccup. La risa siguió subiendo de intensidad hasta que se transformó en unas carcajadas histéricas, como si el muchacho hubiera perdido la razón. Y es que no era para menos: acababa de salvarle la vida a un dragón. El castaño se dejó caer sobre la hierba y allí se quedó tirado. Había actuado sin pensárselo, como si en lugar de atender a una bestia hubiera estado atendiendo a uno de los suyos.

-Ohhhh, ha sido…¡Increíble!

El cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía en su interior amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura, de modo que procedió a respirar hondo y tranquilizarse. A ver. Tenía a un dragón inconsciente a su lado. No podía perder la oportunidad de mirarlo de cerca. Se arrastró hacia la criatura alada y acercó un dedo para tocarlo. No se movió. Eso le dio valor para acariciar las escamas. Se sorprendió al ver que eran suaves y no ásperas y toscas, como cabría de esperar. Pasó la mano por los cuernos de la cabeza y palmeó su amplia frente. Finalmente se pregunto de qué color serian sus ojos, si serían igual que los de un cocodrilo hambriento, tal y como le habían contado.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues el dragón abrió de repente los ojos.

Hiccup soltó el mayor alarido de su vida.

Rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás. La impresión que le había causado el despertar del dragón le había paralizado el cuerpo y no podía moverse. La sangre se le congeló en las venas. El dragón le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, fruto sin duda del cansancio que aún debía sentir. Lentamente se irguió sobre sus cuatro patas y puso una mueca de dolor. Bajó la cabeza para mirar su pecho y se sorprendió al no ver la rama clavada, sino una herida cosida. Dirigió su mirada al muchacho, con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de tal incredulidad que Hiccup pensó por un momento que se le iban a salir los ojos. El dragón se acercó un poco más, como si quisiera mirarlo mejor. Luego sacudió la cabeza. Aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto el castaño echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para salvar la vida, ya que no llevaba ningún arma consigo.

Desde luego, a quién se le ocurría internarse en el bosque sin ni siquiera llevar un pequeño cuchillo encima.

* * *

Wodensfang tardó aún unos segundos más en reaccionar. Hacía unas horas que estaba prácticamente muerto y de repente se encontraba con la herida curada. Su salvador era nada más y nada menos que un humano.

Al principio veía borroso, pero cuando la vista se le aclaró vio a un muchacho delante de él. De no haber estado tan entumecido habría saltado sobre él para defenderse. Los humanos eran seres despiadados que no conocían la compasión, así que cuanto menos oportunidad le diera para huir mejor. Poco a poco comenzó a ver mejor, y entonces una extraña sensación de _deja vu_ (2) le sorprendió. Descubrió con sorpresa que aquel rostro frente a él le resultaba familia. Solo necesitó unos segundos para reconocerlo.

¡Aquel chico era el que había aparecido en su visión!

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron tanto que sus pupilas solo eran dos finas líneas. No se lo podía creer. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia él, el chico salió corriendo a toda prisa. Wodensfang reaccionó y pese al dolor comenzó a moverse. No podía dejar que se le escapara. Visto así parecía una persecución, y seguro que el chico pensaba que quería devorarlo, pero Wodensfang tan solo perseguía a sus respuestas.

La carrera duró unos minutos más. El chico comenzaba a estar cansado. Con un último batir de alas el dragón logró saltar encima del muchacho y aprisionarlo bajo sus patas delanteras. Hiccup gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, pero fue callado cuando de repente el dragón bajó su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza. Hiccup se sintió bastante confuso. Aquel dragón que lo había aprisionado podría haberle dado ya muerte, pero parecía que estaba haciendo…¿Una reverencia? O tal vez solo era que el miedo le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas. Wodensfang había observado a los humanos durante mucho tiempo, aunque solo con la intención de aprender de ellos para luego darles caza. Sin embargo había acabado aprendiendo un par de cosas sobre ellos. Una de ellas es que para mostrar agradecimiento inclinaban el cuerpo o la cabeza en señal de respeto. Esperaba que el chico captara su gesto.

Y así fue. Hiccup comprendió que aquello era una reverencia, aunque seguía teniendo mucho miedo. Cuando se aseguró de que no iba a huir más, Wodensfang se retiró lentamente de encima de él. A una distancia prudencial comenzó a observarlo y a dar vueltas a su alrededor para mirarlo desde todos los ángulos. Si, definitivamente ese chico era el que aparecía en sus visiones. Sin duda no tenía mucha fuerza, y a juzgar por la forma en la que había echado a correr tampoco sabía pelear contra dragones. La principal cuestión ahora era ¿Debía matarlo? Se trataba del chico de su profecía, después de todo, y acababa de salvarle la vida. Wodensfang no era un desagradecido, pero tampoco podía dejar humanos con vida, sobre todo si se acercaban tanto a él ¿Qué debía hacer?

Hiccup hubiera pasado por ser una estatua de no ser por los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo a cada momento. Quería pensar que la criatura no deseaba devorarlo.

-P-Por favor no me hagas daño.- Tartamudeó.-S-Solo estaba i-intentando ayudarte.

Se sentía estúpido por estar hablándole a un dragón. Esas bestias no entendían su idioma. Sin embargo comprobó con sorpresa que el dragón agachaba la cabeza y se alejaba un poco más de él. ¿Acaso iba a dejarlo en paz? El chico observó algo raro en el rostro de la criatura. Normalmente los dragones, o al menos los pocos que él había visto de cerca, carecían de expresión, pero el que tenía delante rebosaba expresividad en el rostro. Y ese rostro indicaba una gran confusión.

El instinto de salvar su vida era más fuerte en ese momento que su curiosidad, de modo que aprovechando ese momento en que el dragón parecía sentir un gran desconcierto aprovechó para escapar corriendo de allí. Wodensfang trató de reaccionar de nuevo con rapidez, pero la reciente herida de su pecho le avisó con una punzada de dolor que si se le ocurría seguir moviéndose con rapidez se abriría. El dragón se tropezó y cayó cuan largo era, mirando con frustración como ese niño se alejaba de él. Tal vez era lo mejor, así él dejaría de pensar en la visión que había tenido y podría enfocarse en buscar a la persona que Merciless le había encargado asesinar. Pero a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse firme, los ojos marrones del humano seguían clavados en su mente.

* * *

Hiccup no paró de correr hasta que llegó a la aldea y entró a su cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de si con un gran portazo. Apoyó la frente contra la madera de la entrada y trató de recuperar el aliento.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Le había salvado la vida a un dragón, eso sin duda. Más vale que nadie se enterase de eso o lo tacharían de traidor, y bastantes problemas de reputación tenía ya su madre como para cargarle él con uno más. Decididamente no podía contar ni una palabra de aquello ni a Hsoren, si a su abuela ni a su madre. Sin embargo la principal pregunta que había en su cabeza era ¿Por qué había salvado a esa criatura en lugar de dejarla que se pudriera entre las ramas de un árbol? ¿Por qué no le había cortado la cabeza y la había llevado como trofeo o algo así? De haberlo echo seguro que ahora mismo la aldea estaría organizando una fiesta en su honor. Hiccup el matadragones, un digno hijo de su padre. Su familia recuperaría prestigio, sería alguien importante, tal vez incluso le cambiarían el nombre de Hiccup y le pondrían otro más varonil. Stoick sería un buen nuevo nombre para él. Sería maravilloso, sería…

La verdad es que sería horrible. No podía imaginarse con las manos manchadas con la sangre de otra criatura. Ni aunque fuera la sangre de un dragón.

La fuerza se usaba para proteger a los demás, como había hecho su padre. No para matar sin motivo.

Además estaba el echo de que aquel monstruo no lo había atacado. Se había abalanzado sobre él, eso si, pero Hiccup estaba seguro de que si no lo había matado había sido porque no había querido. Aunque estuviera herido se trataba de un ejemplar de buen tamaño y bastante equilibrado. O lo que era lo mismo, se trataba de un dragón cuyos movimientos podían ser letales. Y que él supiera jamás un dragón le había perdonado la vida a un vikingo.

Cuando se recuperó del susto decidió ponerse a investigar sobre aquello. No pensaba volver al bosque, al menos de momento, pero quería tener más información acerca de las criaturas aladas.

Ni corto ni perezoso decidió acudir a la persona que sabía que más información podía aportarle sobre aquellos temas: su abuela. Cierto es que ella no era una guerrera, pero había vivido muchos años y había presenciado multitud de escaramuzas de dragones.

-Abuela.-Hiccup se sentó frente a la anciana, que como siempre estaba entretenida tejiendo en su rueda.-¿Tenemos algún documento que hable sobre los dragones?

-¿Un documento?

-Si, ya sabes, un pergamino, un gran libro de los dragones…

-Que yo sepa no existe nada de eso.

-Me lo imaginaba.-Resopló Hiccup. Los vikingos no eran amigos de la escritura, si tenían que contar algo importante preferían tallarlo en piedra o bordarlo en dibujos sobre un tapiz.

-¿Desde cuando te interesan los dragones?-Preguntó la anciana.

-Bueno, he pensado que si quiero curar las heridas que causan primero debo conocerlos mejor.

-Eso tiene sentido. Puedo contarte algunas cosas si quieres.

Hiccup asintió y se sentó en el suelo al lado de su abuela.

-Desde que tengo memoria ha habido dragones. Siempre han estado ahí, intentando quitarnos la tierra que los dioses nos regalaron…

-Entonces ¿Crees que la historia que mi padre me contaba de pequeño era cierta?

-Lo creo.-Afirmó la anciana.-Los dragones son seres malignos que no sienten compasión por nada. No piensan ni razonan, solo viven para la malicia y por eso tenemos que acabar con ellos. Si un dragón te encuentra no dudará en matarte.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del vikingo.

-¿Y qué pasaría si…si uno de ellos no nos atacara? En ese caso no habría que matarlo.

-Si un dragón no te ataca es porque está herido o confundido, y cuando se recupere te atacará.

-Pero imagina que no…

-Es absurdo pensar en eso Hiccup.-Sentenció Hildegard.-No hay nada que hacer ante un dragón salvo destruirlo.

El joven decidió no preguntar nada más. Había sido suficiente, pero aun había cosas que necesitaba saber. De modo que salió de la casa para ir a buscar a una persona que seguro podría aconsejarle sobre la fiereza de los dragones en batalla: Hsoren. Se lo encontró entrenando con la espada, asestando manodobles a unos muñecos de paja con forma de guerreros vikingos. Al fin y al cabo los dragones no eran el único peligro al que la tribu de los Hairy Hooligan tenían que enfrentarse, sino que otras tribus vikingas peleaban con ellos por quedarse con su territorio. Todo era una continúa lucha, pensaba Hiccup ¿De verdad merecía la pena estar constantemente peleando contra los otros? ¿Nadie iba a plantarse y a intentar establecer una alianza? Eso era lo que a su padre le hubiera gustado, pero por desgracia nadie más parecía sopesar esa opción.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado cuando Hsoren se acercó para saludarle, con una cara bastante seria.

-¡Por fin! Me tenías muerto de preocupación ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar el reto de los trillizos Thorston?

Hiccup enrojeció por la vergüenza.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan…

-Si no hubieras aparecido en tres días yo mismo hubiera ido a buscarte.

Tres días. Bueno, al menos Hsoren parecía confiar en sus habilidades más que otra gente.

-Al final no logré cumplir el reto.-Mintió Hiccup.- Perdí el farol y tuve que volver a casa.

-El Bosque Azul es un lugar muy peligroso ¿Llegaste a internarte dentro? ¿Viste algo raro allí dentro?

-Esto…

Hsoren le miró con aún más seriedad.

-Si has visto algo malo allí dentro tienes que decírmelo. Debemos eliminar cualquier cosa que represente una amenaza para la aldea.

El vikingo castaño comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No podía contar lo que había visto o Hsoren acudiría al bosque con un grupo de guerreros para dar caza al dragón.

Y eso era algo que le horrorizaba.

-No llegué a entrar al bosque.-Volvió a mentir Hiccup. El estómago se le revolvía ante el pensamiento de estar traicionando a su aldea, pero su propio deseo de ver al dragón era aún más grande.-Es un lugar demasiado peligroso para mi.

La expresión en la cara de su primo se relajó por fin. Se había tragado la mentira.

-Entonces está bien.-El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír y palmeó la espalda del vikingo más delgado.-¡No podría soportar que le pasara algo a mi Hipito! ¿Has venido a ver cómo entreno? ¿O tal vez tu madre te ha dado permiso para por fin empuñar una espada?

-No estoy aquí por eso.-Respondió algo avergonzado Hiccup. De verdad que seguramente él era el único vikingo en toda la aldea al que le estaba prohibido manejar una espada.-He venido a que me cuentes cómo sabes que un dragón quiere atacarte.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso.-Hsoren se limpió el sudor de la frente con un trozo de tela y se sentó encima de una roca mientras limpiaba su espada.-Has acudido a la persona indicada. Nadie mejor que un experto para contarte esas cosas.

-¿Dónde está el experto? No sabía que tu padre andaba por aquí.-Hiccup aprovechó para devolverle la burla, aunque sin ningún tipo de malicia.

Hsoren soltó una carcajada.

-Oye, estás hablando con el futuro líder del clan Haddock, muestra más respe…-Hsoren de repente guardó silencio. Si él iba a ser el líder era únicamente porque los adultos habían decidido que Hiccup estaba incapacitado para ello, no por méritos propios. No quería mortificar a su primo con ese asunto, de modo que trató de cambiar de tema.-Iba a hablarte de los dragones ahora ¿Cómo sabemos que nos quieren atacar? Bueno, eso es sencillo. Ellos siempre quieren atacarnos.

-¿Un dragón siempre entra a matar?

-Siempre. Siempre que ven a uno de nosotros se lo intentan cargar.

-Así que tu también piensas lo mismo…-El joven de cabellos castaños se sintió un poco decepcionado. Todos pensaban lo mismo.

-Pues claro que lo pienso, he estado frente a unos cuantos. El miedo a veces nos impide reaccionar, pero debemos ser más listos que ellos. Si algún día ves alguno intenta esconderte, pero si tienes la oportunidad toma una espada y un escudo y acaba con él.

No era la explicación que Hiccup quería oir, de modo que tras darle las gracias a su primo se fue de allí.

Si el instinto natural de los dragones era matar humanos ¿Por qué no lo había matado a él? Sentía que había algo que se le escapaba. El echo de que esa criatura le hubiera perdonado la vida significaba que o lo que le habían contado no era cierto o él era el muchacho más afortunado del mundo porque había tenido la suerte de sobrevivir a un dragón. Además estaba el echo de que él conocía a ese dragón, lo había visto en sus sueños. O tal vez…tal vez el miedo lo hubiera vuelto loco en ese momento y su cerebro hubiera pensando que ya había visto a la bestia. Sea como fuere, las dudas danzaban de forma alocada en el interior de Hiccup. Debía volver al bosque y tratar de encontrar a la criatura aunque aquello fuera peligroso y probablemente le costase la vida, pero debía averiguar si aquello había sido casualidad o si su sueño significaba algo más.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Trató de prepararse lo mejor posible. Se armó con una pequeña espada, un escudo y una gruesa capa de piel. También se equipó con una pequeña bolsita de cuero con varias plantas tanto medicinas como curativas, por si las necesitaba. Tras eso salió de casa y caminó en dirección al bosque. Esta vez le parecía más basto e inmenso que nunca. Además en aquel momento toda su extensión se encontraba rodeada de una espesa niebla. Tragó saliva. Un cuervo graznó y pasó volando por encima de su cabeza.

No es que fuera supersticioso, pero como aprendiz de chamán había estudiado el vuelo de las aves y aquello no era un buen agüero.

Sin embargo estaba decidido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dio un paso adelante, tratando de armarse de valor. Se internó al bosque sin mirar atrás, rezando a todos los dioses para que le protegieran.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Como veis el encuentro entre Hiccup I y Hiccup III es más o menos parecido, aunque con diferencias. He querido incluir elementos de la mitología nórdica para hacerlo todo un poco más misterioso. Ahora vamos con las notas de autor:

1.-Fuegos Fatuos: es un fenómeno consistente en la inflamación de ciertas materias (fósforo, metano, principalmente) que se elevan de las sustancias animales o vegetales en putrefacción, y forman pequeñas llamas que se ven arder en el aire a poca distancia de la superficie del agua en lugares pantanosos y en cementerios. Son luces pálidas que pueden verse a veces de noche o al anochecer. Existen muchas leyendas sobre ellos. En casi todas las culturas se dice que estas luces eran almas de los muertos.

2.-Dejà vu: Es una expresión que quiere decir "esto ya lo he vivido antes". Básicamente trata de un suceso que sentimos que ya vivimos pero en realidad no.

Gracias por leer y recordad, no cuesta nada dejar un **review.** Son la gasolina de los escritores y nos ayuda a mejorar.

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**¡Hola! **

¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Lo que hay en cursiva es dragonés, la lengua de los dragones que solo ellos pueden hablar.

Como siempre, antes de empezar el capítulo he incluido unas canciones que podéis escuchar para ambientar el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Soundtrack: _Many and Ellie meet/John Powell_

**Capítulo 3: Amigos o enemigos**

Hiccup no había mencionado a ninguno de sus conocidos que iba a entrar al bosque para buscar un dragón. Habrían dicho que estaba loco y le habrían impedido ir, y más cuando se enterasen que el propósito de encontrarle era demostrar si de verdad esa criatura había sentido compasión de él.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde había encontrado a la criatura por primera vez. El árbol donde había aterrizado estaba tronchado por el peso y la hierba estaba carbonizada a su alrededor, en recuerdo de la fogata que había encendido para tratar de reanimar al dragón. Mas ahora no lo veía por ninguna parte. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ese lugar, buscando por todos lagos, mirando en los grandes huecos que había en el suelo y en los huecos de los árboles secos. Al cabo de un rato se paró a descansar y suspiró. Estaba claro que el dragón había huido de allí. Era lógico, nadie permanecía mucho rato en un lugar donde casi habías perdido la vida. Tal vez lo mejor es que volviera ya a casa, llevaba horas buscando y comenzaba a anochecer. Además se estaba arriesgando a que apareciera otro dragón distinto al que estaba buscando. Si eso sucedía iba a tener serios problemas. De modo que se levantó de la piedra donde se había sentado para descansar y emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea.

Justo entonces escuchó un crujido.

Hiccup giró rápidamente la cabeza, pero no vio nada. Pensó que tal vez se lo había imaginado, y ya iba a dar de nuevo media vuelta cuando volvió a escuchar el crujido, esta vez más alto y más cerca. Rápidamente el vikingo llevó las manos a su cintura y tomó la daga y el escudo. Miró en todas direcciones atentamente, pero no vio nada. Dio un paso adelante con cautela, sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él. De verdad que internarse en el bosque no había sido buena idea. Otro crujido sonó entonces más cerca y el vikingo levantó la cabeza.

Escondido entre las ramas de un árbol se encontraba el dragón al que había salvado la vida. La criatura lo observaba con sus grandes ojos oscuros, con las pupilas contraídas en dos finas líneas.

El primer instinto de Hiccup fue el de salir corriendo, pero se recordó que había ido allí precisamente para averiguar la verdad. Empuñó con más fuerza la daga y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos. El dragón no emitió ningún sonido, aunque abrió las mandíbulas en señal de advertencia. Hiccup decidió no hacer caso de aquella señal y siguió avanzando. Entonces el dragón saltó de la rama y aterrizó junto a él. Hiccup estuvo a punto de tropezarse a causa del susto. Consiguió mantener el equilibrio y sacó el escudo dispuesto a defenderse.

Wodensfang por su parte comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él. No había abandonado el bosque para continuar con la misión que Merciless le había encargado porque quería averiguar qué pasaba con ese muchacho, por qué lo había salvado y qué demonios significaba verlo en sus visiones. Si ahora volvía junto a Muerte Verde dudaba que pudiera averiguarlo. Esperaba tener que buscar al muchacho por toda la aldea, o incluso que el humano se hubiera asustado y hubiera enviado a otros para que le dieran caza. Nada más lejos de la realidad. El chico había vuelto al bosque. En cuando Wodensfang lo había visto se había escondido en lo alto de un árbol para observarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelta armado aquello no le gustó nada. Tal vez después de todo si que había vuelto para matarle. Observó al muchacho con atención. Aunque trataba de aparentar firmeza se notaba que estaba muy nervioso. Parecía dispuesto a atacarle. El dragón le enseñó sus afilados dientes en respuesta. Esto puso aún más nervioso al humano, que soltó un grito, cerró los ojos y blandió la daga en el aire. Wodensfang interpretó eso como una amenaza y lanzó una llamarada que impactó directamente en el escudo. El escudo estalló en pedazos de madera y metal ardiente mientras Hiccup caía al suelo. Le dio tiempo a recoger la espada y trató de protegerse con ella. El dragón llegó a la conclusión de que aquel humano era un cachorro inexperto en la batalla, pues a lo largo de los años se había enfrentado a muchos humanos y sabía cuándo un arma era empuñada para matar y cuándo era empuñada de manera incorrecta. De modo que no le fue difícil golpear la mano del chico para que este soltara la daga. Hiccup aulló de miedo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Pensaba que iba a morir.

Sin embargo Wodensfang no tenía la intención de matarlo. No podía. Cada vez que miraba al muchacho sentía que había algo en él que le llamaba. No sabía exactamente lo que era y resultaba muy frustrante. Era como tener delante su manjar más preciado y darse cuenta de repente de que ya no sentía apetito. Se acercó para olisquearlo, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una pista. Tal vez si lo miraba durante mucho rato volviera a tener una visión. Necesitaba resolver de una vez sus dudas.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en que el chico estaba temblando y llorando silenciosamente. Al reparar en ello Wodensfang se separó rápidamente de él. Por supuesto, el chico había pensado que quería devorarlo. Era lo normal. Wodensfang no sabía cómo comunicarle que no iba a hacerle daño. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse sobre sus patas traseras como si fuera un vulgar perrito (todos los animales eran vulgares a ojos de los dragones) y se quedó quieto. Poco a poco el chico dejó de llorar y apartó los brazos que cubrían su cabeza para mirar al dragón.

-¿N-No vas a hacerme daño?

El dragón gruñó.

_-Qué débil es_.-Dijo Wodensfang en su idioma.

Hiccup, por supuesto, no entendió ese gruñido. Se sintió realmente estúpido por haber hecho esa pregunta. Estaba claro que los dragones no podían entender el nórdico. El corazón del vikingo latía fuertemente en su pecho. Deseaba comunicarse con esa criatura, no sabía por qué.

Las emociones de Hiccup eran tan fuertes que el dragón podía verlas reflejadas en su cara. Ese humano no deseaba matarlo. Lo hubiera echo ya, aunque como había quedado demostrado antes habría sido imposible acertarle debido a su inexperiencia. Wodensfang siguió estático, esperando tal vez a que el humano diera otro paso. Hiccup por fin se incorporó y con suma cautela caminó alrededor del dragón. Este no movió ni un músculo, pero sus ojos le siguieron durante todo el tiempo. Hiccup tuvo especial cuidado en no pisar la cola del animal. Cuando el dragón quiso girar la cabeza para seguir mirándole, las costuras de la herida que tenía en el pecho se tensaron, haciendo que la criatura pusiera un gesto de dolor.

Hiccup no pasó aquello por alto.

-¿Te molesta la herida? Tal vez pueda ayudar…

Hiccup estaba ya acercando sus manos a la herida del dragón cuando de repente se quedó quieto ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso ahora iba a convertirse en un sanador de dragones? Ni pensarlo, no. Sin embargo, al ver el malestar reflejado en los ojos de la criatura, tragó saliva y decidió desechar esos pensamientos.

Wodensfang observó con atención como el chico se acercaba a la herida y la examinaba, tratando de no tocarla.

-Hay algunos hilos que han saltado, pero creo que puedo solucionarlo.

El humano metió la mano en la bolsita que llevaba colgada en la cintura y sacó de ella una aguja e hilo. Cuando trató de acercarla al dragón, Wodensfang se apartó de un salto. Hiccup trató de armarse de valor.

-Vamos, solo es una aguja. Déjame que te ayude o tu herida empeorará.

Parecía que quería ayudarle. Y bueno, al fin y al cabo solo se trataba de un pequeño objeto metálico. Dejaría que el chico le ayudara. Y si trataba de jugársela, le abrasaría la mano.

Hiccup se acercó de nuevo al dragón y cosió la herida. Sorprendentemente estaba muy relajado mientras hacía eso. No pensaba en que estaba ayudando a una criatura que podía zampárselo de un bocado, sino en que simplemente estaba salvando una vida.

Finalmente los puntos quedaron en su sitio de nuevo y Hiccup observó muy orgulloso su trabajo. Wodensfang, que solo podía planear tras haberse echo la herida, pensó que ya podría volar de nuevo ahora que estaba curada. Intentó abrir del todo sus alas, pero nuevamente una punzada de dolor le atacó.

-¡Quieto! Debes dejar pasar un tiempo antes de estirarte, aún no estás curado del todo.

El dragón gruñó en respuesta.

-Siempre recomiendo reposo a todos mis pacientes, y tu no vas a ser menos.

Wodensfang puso una mueca de fastidio de su cara. Así que estaba atrapado en aquel bosque alejado de su nido de dragones y rodeado de una aldea llena de humanos.

Genial. El destino le odiaba.

Tal vez el motivo de que hubiera tenido una visión con aquel chico es que estaba destinado a ayudarle cuando se quedó atrapado en aquel árbol. Aunque aquello le había sorprendido mucho porque, que él recordara, jamás un humano había perdonado la vida de un dragón.

De nuevo trató de agradecerle al humano su atención. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Esta vez pareció que el chico captó el mensaje, porque también le correspondió con otra inclinación de cabeza. A Hiccup le hacía gracia que el dragón usara ese gesto tan humano para darle las gracias.

No le hubiera echo tanta gracia saber que, si Wodensfang sabía tanto acerca de las costumbres humanas, era precisamente porque había pasado mucho tiempo observándolos para aprender cómo destruirlos.

Tras aquel gesto el dragón le dio la espalda al humano y comenzó a caminar por el bosque.

-¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?

Wodensfang pensó que, ya que iba a estar sin poder volar una temporada, debía buscar un lugar en el que permanecer seguro. Seguro que podía encontrar un buen lugar en aquel vasto bosque. La hierba era alta y salvaje, y los inmensos árboles habían crecido tanto que las ramas superiores formaban una maraña que no permitía que la luz pasara totalmente. Hiccup siguió al dragón, ahora se sentía algo más seguro y tenía curiosidad por ver lo que hacía. Finalmente Wodensfang encontró algo que parecía perfecto para él: el hueco del tronco de un árbol muerto. Seguramente ese árbol había caído fulminado por el rayo de una tormenta. El dragón se acercó al árbol y se acurrucó en aquel hueco, comprobando con satisfacción que cabía en el interior. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en un tiempo se sintió reconfortado.

Viendo que el dragón necesitaba descansar, Hiccup decidió irse de allí.

-Tengo que volver a casa, pero volveré otro día ¿De acuerdo? ¿Seguirás aquí?

El dragón le miró silenciosamente con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Demonios, debía dejar de hablar con la criatura, no iba a responderle y él parecía un chiflado.

Mientras volvía a casa Hiccup sonreía para si mismo. Había quedado claro que el dragón no quería hacerle daño, lo cual era un gran descubrimiento. Sin embargo en cuanto puso un pie en la aldea volvió a asaltarle el mismo pensamiento de siempre: Salvar a ese dragón, ¿Lo convertía en un traidor para los vikingos? El remordimiento arañaba su interior.

* * *

Apenas pudo probar bocado aquella noche. Cuando su madre y abuela se retiraron a la parte de la tienda donde tenían sus habitaciones, Hiccup salió afuera para sentarse junto al fuego. La noche era fría y oscura, y para darse calor estaba arropado en una manta. El vikingo observó los detallados dibujos que había en ella. Los había hecho su abuela. Su tribu tenía la costumbre de decorar mantas y tapices con dibujos que contaban historias. Esa manta mostraba imágenes de peleas de los vikingos de su aldea contra otros humanos y contra los dragones. Los dibujos, aunque sencillos y esquemáticos, eran bastante explícitos. Había vikingos con hachas y espadas en la mano, salpicaduras de sangre y cabezas de dragones cortadas. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño solía reunirse con el resto de niños alrededor de los ancianos de la aldea para que estos les contasen sus historias de la guerra. Eran relatos sangrientos y no aptos para menores. En esos momentos Hiccup casi podía notar el olor de la carne quemada y escuchar los gritos de dolor de los guerreros caídos. Con un gesto de asco, Hiccup apartó la manta con la que se cubría y dejó de mirar aquellos dibujos.

Era horrible comprobar cómo los humanos siempre buscaban una excusa para atacar a otros.

¿Él quería ser así? No. Definitivamente no. Precisamente si le gustaba experimentar con las propiedades curativas de las plantas era porque pensaba en que era mucho más importante aprender a salvar una vida antes que a quitarla.

Mirando a las llamas de la chimenea, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock I se prometió a si mismo que no mataría a nadie a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Que buscaría la paz sin derramar sangre. Que si alguna vez aprendía a manejar un arma sería con el único fin de proteger a los suyos. También pensó en el dragón del bosque. Cuidaría de él hasta que pudiera volver a valerse por si mismo.

Esa noche, cuando se fue a la cama, Hiccup volvió a soñar con el dragón. Ya le daba igual que ese sueño fuera una advertencia o una insinuación, lo único que sabía era que de un modo u otro debía estar cerca de la criatura.

* * *

De modo que Hiccup comenzó a visitar el bosque todos los días.

En cuando las lecciones con el chamán de la aldea terminaban, Hiccup salía corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el dragón. Sorpresivamente este le esperaba siempre en el mismo sitio. Hiccup revisaba su herida todos los días y curar los pequeños desperfectos de esta comenzó a ser parte de su rutina.

Y le gustaba.

Por su parte, Wodensfang también había tenido sueños donde el chico aparecía. Cada mañana al despertarse se acordaba que Merciless esperaba que cumpliera con su misión y encontrara al chico al que debía matar, pero al acordarse de ese sueño Wodensfang estaba seguro de que era más importante para él permanecer al lado de ese vikingo que hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Incluso si aquello significaba poner a prueba su "honor de Seadragonus".

Wodensfang siempre estaba a la defensiva. El muchacho siempre traía consigo una pequeña espada, y aunque el dragón entendía que lo hacía para protegerse le resultaba frustrante ¿Acaso todavía pensaba que iba a hacerle daño? Si de verdad tuviera malas intenciones hacía días que aquel chico habría dejado de respirar. Tal vez fuera porque el muchacho necesitaba protegerse de los peligros del bosque, pero que él supiera en ese bosque no había animales salvajes y ningún otro dragón aparte de él.

En una ocasión intentó acercarse a él con la espada en la mano y el dragón la retiró de un coletazo. Wodensfang le dejó bien claro con ese gesto que o bien se acercaba desarmado a él o bien no se acercaba. Hiccup, como chico listo que era, captó el gesto. Y a partir de ese momento nunca volvió a acudir al bosque con la espada encima.

Hiccup comenzó a sentirse cada vez más relajado cuando estaba con la criatura. Algunas tardes, cuando ya había terminado con la tarea de examinar la herida, se ponía a curiosear por los alrededores para tratar de encontrar algunas de sus preciadas hierbas curativas. Al principio Wodensfang no le hacía mucho caso, pero al final acabó por seguir al muchacho y observar su tarea de recolección. Hiccup le explicaba todo lo que hacía.

-Estas hierbas son muy eficaces contra el dolor de estómago. Solo crecen en lugares húmedos y poco soleados, así que he tenido suerte de encontrarlas en esta época del año.

El dragón acercaba el morro a las hierbas y las olisqueaba. Por lo general aquellos herbajes olían bien, pero de vez en cuando alguno le producía cosquillas en la nariz y acababa estornudando fuego. La primera vez que eso ocurrió el pelo de Hiccup acabó chamuscado en las puntas y el vikingo tuvo que mentir en casa diciendo que se había dado en la cabeza con una antorcha.

Y hablando de casa, Hiccup llegó a la conclusión de que no podía contarle a nadie que estaba sanando la herida de un dragón. Había tratado de convencer a su madre y abuela de que los dragones no eran terribles como aparentaban y que si se les trataba bien podían ser mansos, pero las mujeres no quisieron escucharle y le recordaron que por culpa de uno de esos seres su padre había muerto. Tampoco Hsoren le dio mucho crédito y le recriminó que haría mejor en aplicarse en sus lecciones de chamanería que en inventarse historias absurdas. Lo único bueno es que ninguno de ellos tenía interés en seguir a Hiccup al bosque. Pensaban que si iba allí todas las tardes era porque necesitaba estar solo o que incluso había encontrado un pequeño santuario natural en el que practicar los rituales chamánicos.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, claro.

Lentamente fueron pasando los días, y por fin llegó el momento en que la herida del dragón estuvo completamente sanada.

Hiccup había estado retrasando todo lo que podía ese momento. Se sentía lleno de fuerza desde que tenía ese "pequeño secreto", y estaba seguro de que cuando se fuera su vida volvería a ser tan poco interesante como lo era antes.

Los ojos del dragón observaron atentamente cómo el moreno quitaba los puntos que rodeaban su herida. Ya no había ningún riesgo de que se abriera, pero el impacto había dejado una cicatriz que estaría presente en su pecho durante el resto de su vida. Wodensfang estiró las alas tras mucho tiempo de llevarlas encogidas. Hiccup tuvo que echarse a un lado y solo entonces pudo comprobar la gran envergadura de aquella criatura. Le sobrepasaba en altura y las escamas rojizas brillaban reflejando la luz del sol. Las alas, poderosas, evidenciaban que podía desatar una tempestad solo con batirlas. Era un dragón majestuoso. Y si, usó la palabra majestuoso en su mente en lugar de "aterrador" porque gracias al tiempo que pasaba con él había comenzado a apreciar la belleza que podían tener las bestias aladas.

-Vaya, la herida se ha curado bien. No creo que vuelvas a tener problemas con ella ¡Vas a poder volar cuanto quieras!

Y, como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras, el dragón rugió y tomó impulso para alzar el vuelo con sus alas completamente desplegadas. Dio unas vueltas alrededor de Hiccup, quien rió encantado y soltó un grito de júbilo ante la alegría que le producía verlo así.

Pero en cuanto el dragón desapareció de su vista la alegría de Hiccup también se esfumó. Aunque una sonrisa triste asomaba en su cara, el vikingo sabía que el dragón no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse con él. Había cumplido su objetivo de ayudarle a sanar, probablemente era el primer ser humano que hacía algo así. Su mayor recompensa era esa.

Mientras el vikingo emprendía el camino de vuelta, el dragón volaba por encima de las copas de los árboles. Aunque ya era libre había descubierto que no tenía ningún deseo de abandonar aquel rincón del continente.

Además, tenía muchos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

Los Seadragonus eran una zara especial de dragones. Al contrario que otros dragones "comunes", ellos tenían dones y cualidades que podían calificarse como mágicas o sobrenaturales. El más conocido de esos dones era que podían llegar a crecer tan altos como montañas. Otra cualidad, algo más desconocida, era su capacidad para ver el futuro. Eso les convertía en líderes naturales, capaces de guiar al resto de dragones por el mejor de los caminos. Mas, aparte de eso, cada Seadragonus poseía una característica particular que lo hacía completamente único incluso dentro de los suyos.

En el caso de Merciless, era la crueldad. En el caso de Wodensfang, la sabiduría.

Era por eso que el Seadragonus de escamas rojizas no quería alejarse de aquel muchacho. Necesitaba aprender más sobre él y sobre los humanos. Había descubierto que no eran criaturas crueles y sanguinarias, sino que podían llegar a tener un gran instinto de protección. Ese chico le había salvado la vida.

Y él podía permitirse tomar unas pequeñas "vacaciones" lejos del nido de dragones.

De modo que Wodensfang dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo y aterrizó detrás del chico, que ya había emprendido el camino de vuelta a casa. Al darse cuenta de que el dragón estaba a sus espaldas se giró y le miró confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre? Vamos, vete ya.

Por toda respuesta Wodensfang se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño empujón con la cabeza.

-No, no, no puedes seguirme, tienes que irte.

El dragón gruñó y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. Hiccup por fin pareció captar la indirecta y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quieres quedarte? Pero ¿Por qué? Ahora que por fin podías volar…

Wodensfang gorjeó en respuesta. El humano pareció contento por ello y tocó suavemente la cabeza de la criatura.

-Sabes, me alegro de que no te quieras ir todavía. Me sentiría muy solo sin ti.

Aquello era cierto. Las tardes en el bosque habían acabado siendo una vía de escape del estrés que Hiccup sufría día a día. Podía considerarse que pasar tiempo observando como el dragón surcaba cielo era su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Soñaba con que un día el dragón le dejaría montar sobre él y le llevaría a dar un paseo por las nubes. Podría observar su aldea, el bosque, el mar y subir tan alto como para comprobar que la tierra era totalmente plana. Podría ir más allá de lo que conocía y explorar el mundo, salir de su entorno y conocer los lugares de los que siempre hablaban los marinos cuando volvían de sus viajes.

Pero aquellos pensamientos tan solo eran un sueño. Nunca nadie había montado jamás sobre un dragón y probablemente jamás lo haría.

Los dragones volaban. Los humanos pertenecían a la tierra. Así habían sido creados.

El vikingo no se había atrevido a volver a poner una mano sobre la criatura. Debía respetar su espacio cuando quería estar solo o cuando no quería que lo tocase. También había aprendido que de vez en cuando le gustaba volar solo y tardaba un par de días en volver.

A pesar de ello no podía quejarse. Cada vez que el dragón se ausentaba durante un largo periodo de tiempo le traía algo diferente. El primer día fue un hermoso salmón de los que solo se consiguen en alta mar. Hiccup quedó fascinado pensando lo lejos que había podido volar la criatura. Aunque no entendía por qué le ofrecía un pez lo aceptó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Que el dragón pensara en él y le diera regalos demostraba que eran criaturas más inteligentes de lo que todos pensaban. Y que, al igual que ellos, tal vez pudieran albergar sentimientos.

Hiccup pronto se hizo con una colección de curiosos objetos traídos de todos lados del continente por cortesía del dragón: una piedra azulada que brillaba cada vez que los rayos del sol incidían sobre ella, unas algas del fondo del mar, más peces muertos, plantas raras…

Con todas aquellas cosas Wodensfang pretendía mostrar su agradecimiento. Era costumbre entre los dragones compartir la comida y otra serie de objetos como muestra de aprecio y respeto. Aunque en el caso del vikingo este se empeñara en estropear la comida pasándola antes por el fuego y dejándola humeante. Con lo delicioso que estaba el pescado crudo.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba viviendo, había algo que le seguía frustrando mucho: Aunque Hiccup y él hubieran llegado a entenderse mediante gestos y muecas, consideraba que aún no era suficiente. Quería más. Quería comunicarse de tu a tu con el humano y poder contarle todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Quería saberlo todo sobre él, y entendía que la única forma de hacerlo era hablando el mismo idioma. Ya que había decidido quedarse allí, y por tanto ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, Wodensfang se propuso a si mismo aprender el lenguaje de los humanos. Estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. No sería tan difícil, al fin y al cabo los dragones se consideraban más inteligentes que los hombres. Solo tenía que observar muy bien al humano y tratar de imitar lo que él decía.

Al principio se dedicó a mirar fijamente la forma en que los labios del humano se movían. Esa era una de las claves para realizar correctamente los sonidos. A veces abría mucho la boca, otras veces dejaba que el aire se deslizase como si silbara, y en ocasiones los sonidos eran fuertes como rugidos.

Que se sintiera atraído por la forma que tenía el vikingo de mover sus labios ya era otro tema.

Comenzó a asimilar alguno de los ruidos del vikingo con los objetos que tocaba. "Piedra", "árbol", "suelo". "Dragón". Así que así los llamaban. Hiccup no tenía ni idea de lo que la criatura intentaba hacer, pero encontraba muy gracioso cuando el dragón abría las fauces y soltaba algunos gruñidos y gorgoritos. Pensaba que era alguna especie de queja por parte de la criatura, porque lo que menos podía pensar era que estaba intentando hablar.

Cuando por las noches se quedaba solo, Wodensfang aprovechaba para hacer memoria y trataba de reproducir los sonidos que había escuchado durante el día. Intentó incluso probar cómo sonaría su nombre pronunciado con sonidos humanos.

Tras un tiempo practicando decidió que ya era hora de mostrar al vikingo lo que había aprendido.

De modo que mientras que Hiccup estaba ocupado como siempre haciendo paquetes con las hierbas se puso a su lado e intentó pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Grrrrrr…

Hiccup levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre, amigo? ¿Tienes algo que quieras mostrarme?

-¡Grrrrrrr!

Wodensfang se estaba esforzando en utilizar un tono de voz adecuado, pero solo conseguía gruñir. El humano se sintió inquieto ante esos gruñidos y se alejó un poco de él, alerta por si tenía que huir. El dragón comprendió que lo estaba asustando y trató de suavizar su tono.

-Wwwwoooo…

Hiccup no entendía nada.

-Parece que estás tratando de silbar.

-Woooo…dens…

Ya casi estaba. Eso sonaba mejor. Trató de hacer memoria de lo que había practicado la noche anterior y de nuevo lo intentó. Aquella vez iba a ser la definitiva.

-Wodens…Wo…dens…Wodensfang.

Los ojos de Hiccup casi se salieron de sus órbitas por la sorpresa. Aquello era imposible.

¿Acaso el dragón estaba intentando hablar nórdico?

-¿Wodensfang? ¿C-Cómo has dicho?

El dragón tomó aire y volvió a repetir la frase:

-Mi…mi nombre…es…Wodensfang

Sin saberlo, Wodensfang era el primer dragón que había aprendido la lengua de los humanos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

Para quien no lo sepa, los Seadragonus son una de las razas que aparecen en los libros de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Son la raza más poderosa y tienen el don de ver el futuro.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Y recordad, un **review** siempre alegra a un escritor.


End file.
